Lean on Me
by awish0921
Summary: Life for Edward Masen was focused and driven. When an unexpected loss brings him to his knees, someone he never saw coming will be there to see him through. Will he let her?
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there again! This idea came to me as I was wrapping up The Friend Line and it wouldn't leave alone, so here it is, my new brain child. A few things before we start...**

**This one is written differently then how I usually write as it is written in third person. I wrote it this way because I wanted to be able to show both Edward and Bella's thoughts at the same time rather than individual points of view. Also, this is not going to be a long one. Getting that out there now. Its looking to be 11 chapters. It should post weekly. **

**And once again, thanks to my beta Chandrakanta for making the banners for this one and for taking another story journey with me, she's awesome!**

**Ok, so here we go. This is going to be heartfelt, just so you know. Not the usual angst, but tissues will be needed at times. **

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"You're really leaving?"

Bella looked up at her co-worker Emily, who was standing just outside Bella's cubical with her hands on her hips and a stunned look on her face.

"Damn, I guess Kate can't keep her mouth shut," Bella hissed. "I haven't even told the boss yet, so can you keep your voice down, please?"

"But why? I thought you loved it here?" Emily questioned.

"I do," Bella replied. "But this was always a filler until I could find a job doing what I love—what I went to school for. I got a job offer that I could not refuse. It just came up, really—I just got the call the day before yesterday."

Bella was one of three executive assistants to the founder and CEO of one of Seattle's top Architecture firms. At only 31, her boss was one of Seattle's youngest entrepreneurs.

Bella didn't have much contact with Edward Masen, as she was the third assistant. Her dealings with him mostly consisted of emails and errands. She had sat in some meetings with the firm, but it was mostly to take notes. While Mr. Masen was smug, he was also the most attractive man she had ever seen, always dressed in designer suits that were tailored to fit him perfectly.

His hair was the shade of copper and always a mess; his eyes the color of jade could stop you in your tracks when he looked you. He was tall and lean, with narrow hips and a jawline that could make anyone drool. He was delicious, but he was a hot head with an ugly temper. Mr. Masen was definitely intimidating, so Bella was more than okay with being the third assistant and only dealing with him through emails.

That is until today.

"You haven't told Mr. Masen yet?"

"No."

"You better tell him, Bella," Emily suggested. "You sure as hell don't want him to find out through office gossip. You know how he hates finding things out in the office last."

"He probably doesn't even know who I am. Most of my dealings with him are through a computer screen. I'm sure he won't miss me, nor will my leaving impact his day to day."

"Maybe so, but he's still your boss and you have to tell him."

"Yeah. I know." Bella shrugged.

"When are you leaving?"

"In a week." Bella looked at her calendar. "I start my new job in ten days and I need to pack."

"Wait, you're moving, too?"

"Yeah, I'll still be in Washington, but a few hours away. I can't pass this job up, Em; it's what I was meant to do with my life."

"Well, I wish you luck—with the job that is—not with telling Mr. Masen you're leaving in a week." Emily turned on her heels and started to walk away from Bella's desk, but not before saying, "Good luck with that."

Bella let out a deep sigh and sank down in her chair. She knew it wasn't common practice to give less than two weeks' notice to your current employer, but she didn't have a choice. She needed to pack her things from her sister's place and get her affairs in order.

When Bella was 11 years old and living in Arizona with her parents, they were killed in a car accident. Rosalie was 20 and attending college in Seattle. After the accident, Rosalie was appointed her little sister's guardian and Bella moved to Seattle to live with her.

It was a hard adjustment for both sisters, as there was a nine-year age gap and Rosalie wasn't around much when Bella was a baby. But over time, they got closer and now were each other's best friends. Bella adjusted to life in Seattle and got through high school unscathed, much to Rosalie's relief. After high school, Bella decided to follow her sister's footsteps and attended U-Dub.

After five years of school, Bella graduated at the top of her class, but with no job prospects in her field. When the job with Masen Architecture came her way, she accepted, and she had been there for the past two years.

The ping of a new email brought Bella out of her thoughts. She froze when she saw it was an email from Mr. Masen. She exhaled when she saw it was a list of phone calls he needed her to make to set up meetings. After she made the necessary phone calls and set up the requested meetings, Bella emailed her boss; it was now or never.

**FROM: Isabella Swan**

**TO: Edward Masen**

**SUBJECT: Agenda.**

**Mr. Masen,**

**Per your request, I have set up your meetings for the coming week. Here is your agenda.**

**Tuesday August 6 10:45am**

**Brunch with Alexander Jenner**

**The Cove.**

**Thursday August 8 1:00pm**

**Lunch with Senator Allen**

**Four Seasons Hotel dining room.**

**Both have confirmed and Senator Allen requested you bring the plans for his office building design.**

**If there is anything else I can assist you with, please let me know.**

**Mr. Masen, I know this is a bit unusual, but I was wondering if I may have a word with you when you are able to afford me some time? I would appreciate it.**

**Thank you in advance,**

**Isabella Swan**

**Masen Architecture LLC**

**Executive Assistant to Mr. Masen**

**425-555-1700 ext 4805**

Bella hit send and waited for Mr. Masen to reply. Her heart sank when she saw the small white envelope appear, letting her know she had new mail. She clicked on it and read his reply.

**TO: Isabella Swan**

**FROM: Edward Masen**

**SUBJECT: Agenda**

**Miss Swan,**

**Thank you for setting up my schedule promptly, Regarding your request to meet with me, I have a meeting in 30 minutes. If this won't require much time, you may come to my office now.**

**Edward Masen, CEO**

**Masen Architecture LLC**

**425-555-1700 ext 4800**

Bella gulped when she read his reply. Well, it was now or never. She stood from her chair, smoothed out her skirt, and checked her teeth in her mirror to make sure there were no remnants from her lunch. She walked down the hallways, and when she got to Mr. Masen's office door, she took a deep breath and knocked.

(*)

It had been a long week for Edward Masen filled with lunch meetings, dinner meetings, and late dinner dates.

As he sat in his office and looked over blueprints to a building his company was designing, his eyes were strained. A new email coming through caused him to groan and look away from his plans.

**FROM: Isabella Swan**

**TO: Edward Masen**

**SUBJECT: Agenda.**

**Mr. Masen,**

**Per your request, I have set up your meetings for the coming week. Here is your agenda.**

**Tuesday August 6 10:45am**

**Brunch with Alexander Jenner**

**The Cove.**

**Thursday August 8 1:00**

**Lunch with Senator Allen**

**Four Seasons Hotel dining room.**

**Both have confirmed and Senator Allen requested you bring the plans for his office building design.**

**If there is anything else I can assist you with, please let me know.**

**Mr. Masen, I know this is a bit unusual, but I was wondering if I may have a word with you when you are able to afford me some time. I would appreciate it.**

**Thank you in advance**,

**Isabella Swan**

**Masen Architecture LLC**

**Executive Assistant to Mr. Masen**

**425-555-1700 ext 4805**

Edward wondered what Isabella wanted to talk to him about. He didn't have many dealings with her as she mostly took care of his calendar. He, of course, knew who she was: petite brunette with legs for days and big brown eyes. Oh yeah, he knew who Isabella Swan was.

Edward responded to her email to grant her request.

Edward returned his attention to his blueprints and scribbled some notes in the margins. Then he heard another beep, this time coming from his desk phone.

"Mr. Masen?"

"Yes, Kate?" he asked his assistant through the speaker of his phone with a huff in his voice.

"I know you said to hold your calls, sir, but you have a call on line one—it's your father."

"Thanks, Kate, I'll take it." Edward picked up his receiver and pressed the button for line one. "Dad?"

"Hey, son, I'm sorry to bother you at work—I know you're busy."

"It's fine, Dad," Edward replied. "What's going on, how's Mom?"

"It's not good, son," he answered. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this over the phone, but the doctors told us there's nothing left they can do." Edward's heart sank from his father's words. "Your mother wants to go home, Edward."

"Is that wise?" Edward asked. "I mean..."

"It's what she wants, son," his father answered. "She doesn't want to be in the hospital anymore. She wants to come home to..." Edward's father stopped his words. Edward could hear him collecting his thoughts. Then he spoke again. "The hospital is going to set us up with a home hospice nurse so someone can be here with us 24/7 to attend to your mother's needs."

"H-how long?" Edward choked out, his heart racing in his chest.

"Not long, a month at best, maybe less," he replied. "I'm so sorry, son."

"Me, too, Dad." Edward took a deep breath and let the shaky breath out. "I'm going to come home."

"Edward..."

"Dad, she's my mother. I'm coming home. I have some things to settle here at the office and then I'll drive out. I should be home by early next week."

"All right, son," his father agreed.

"When is Mom coming home?"

"Not for a week; we have to get things settled with hospice care and then the nurse can't come until then."

"Okay, I'll be home as soon as I can," Edward stated. "Please tell Mom… I love her."

"I will, son."

Edward hung up the phone and fought back the tears that had been pricking the corners of his eyes. His mother was dying and he felt completely helpless. He wasn't ready to lose her.

She had been sick for a while now and Edward was always too busy with work to go home. He hadn't been home in almost two years. Home was Forks and it was four hours from Seattle, where he had lived since he graduated from Dartmouth nine years ago.

Edward had put all his time in his company, so much time that he had forgotten what was important.

He rubbed his eyes, trying to calm himself and stop his tears from falling. A slight knock on his office door made his head jerk up. He wiped at his face and went back to his blueprints.

"Come in," Edward said.

When Bella heard Mr. Masen's voice from the other side of his door, she gripped the doorknob and slowly opened the door. When the door was fully opened, her breath caught in her throat when she saw her boss leaning over his desk looking at blueprints.

He had loosened his green tie and the sleeves to his charcoal dress shirt were rolled up to his elbows. His jacket was tossed on his couch and his hair looked like he had been pulling on it. Bella's mouth ran dry.

"Mr. Masen, thank you for seeing me so quickly," Bella said from the doorway.

Edward looked up at her briefly and then took a seat in his chair.

"Come in, Miss Swan. What can I do for you?" Edward looked up at Bella briefly and all he could see were her legs, long legs that were emphasized by the skirt and heels she was wearing. Edward cleared his throat.

Bella took a few hesitant steps towards his desk, and when she was close, he looked back up at her again, his green eyes burning through her.

"I um... I…" Damn, he was intimidating. Bella almost forgot how to speak.

"Spit it out, Isabella. As I have told you, I have a meeting," he spat.

Bella shivered from the sound of her first name on his lips. He mostly called her Miss Swan, so hearing him say her first name caught her off guard.

"Right, I'm sorry," Bella said. "I'm really sorry for the inconvenience this might impose, but I've been offered another job and it's my dream job... and I'm sorry... but I um... have to give you my notice... sir." Bella felt like a complete idiot. Could she stutter her words any more?

"I see," Edward answered, folding his arms in front of him. Could this day get any worse? "And when will you be leaving? Two weeks at least?"

"Um, no, sir," Bella started, her heart pounding in her chest. "I have to leave by Friday. I need..."

"A week? You're only giving me one week's notice? That's highly unprofessional, Miss Swan."

Now she was Miss Swan again and he looked pissed. Bella swallowed hard.

"I know, sir, and I'm really sorry, but this job, I can't pass it up. It's what I've been wanting to do and I..."

"Well, it's nice to know we were able to employ you while you waited for something else more appealing to you," Edward hissed.

"That's not..." Bella stopped her words and then looked at Edward in the eye. "I have loved working here, Mr. Masen, but as designing skyscrapers is your passion, this job opportunity is mine. I'm really sorry to leave you in a lurch, but I'm sure one of your other two assistants can cover your calender."

Edward raised his eyebrow at her. He had no idea she was such a firecracker. She was always so quiet, but now she stood in his office telling him like it was. No one ever stood up to him.

"Well, Miss Swan, I guess that's it? Edward said as he ran his fingers through his hair. Bella watched him with bated breath. "Please make Kate aware of your plans as she will be taking over your duties. And on your last day, please turn in your ID and keys to Kate as well."

"Yes, sir."

"Also, I need you to please cancel the meetings you just set up, I need to go out of town unexpectedly. Please give Senator Allen my regrets and inform him the plans will be sent over via messenger for his review."

"As you wish, sir." Bella felt uneasy. She could sense something was up with her boss. He never canceled meetings. "Is everything okay, Mr. Masen?"

"What?" Edward asked.

"I mean… it's just you never cancel meetings and well...

"Everything is fine, Miss Swan, just focus on your job. You do still have work to do for the time being."

Bella took a step back and nodded. She didn't say another word as she turned on her heels and walked out of Mr. Masen's office. When she returned back to her desk, she let out the breath she had been holding. Mr. Masen was definitely an asshole, he didn't even wish her good luck. She shrugged and sent the email he asked her to send. It was going to be a long final week at Masen Architecture.

(*)

After Miss Swan left his office, Edward slouched in his chair. First he was told his mother was going home to die and now one of his assistants up and quit on him.

No one quit on him.

But she had. That little firecracker put him in his place and quit on him all in the same five minutes. And now he wouldn't be able to look at her legs again. Edward shook his head and rolled up his blueprints, placing them in a tube before grabbing his suit jacket and leaving his office.

"Kate, please hold all my calls. After my meeting, I'll be going home. I'll be back in the morning."

"Uh, sure, Mr. Masen," Kate answered.

Edward walked by her desk, and when he approached Bella's desk, he looked at her. She was sitting in her chair with her long legs crossed, typing away. When she looked up at him as he walked by, Edward redirected his stare and walked out of the office.

* * *

**A/N: Well alright then. Until next time. **

**Thoughts so far? **

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, what a wonderful response to the first chapter. I love all your reviews, thank you so much! Oh and some of you are very perceptive... I'll leave it at that for now for those of you who are still guessing. More answers to questions will come soon.**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Bella came home from work with a few small boxes in her arms. She went into her bedroom, changed into sweats, and then starting packing up some of her things that she wanted to take with her. It wasn't a permanent move, but there were certain things that Bella wanted with her.

Her mind was on Mr. Masen and how something seemed off with him, but she also knew the chances of her finding out what was on his mind was slim to none. He just wasn't very personable in the office and no one knew much about his private life.

It was just the same; it was better she didn't know anything. She was sure she was not his favorite person, not that she ever was. His reaction to her leaving was just as she expected. She knew he wasn't going to be happy that she wasn't giving him much notice, but he would have to get over it.

This job was the best thing for her. It was what she wanted to do and nothing was going to stop her, not even Mr. Masen's attitude.

Bella was 26 years old, and for the first time in her life, she finally felt like she was doing something for her and putting herself first. It was a good feeling.

"Packing already?"

Bella looked over her shoulder and saw her sister in her bedroom doorway.

"Yeah, trying to get a start on it," Bella replied. "There's just some things I need with me while I'm gone."

Rosalie came in and sat on Bella's bed. "I'm going to miss having you here, Bella-Bean. I've gotten kind of used to having you around."

"I'll miss you, too, Rose, but you and Emmett are still newlyweds. I'm sure you want your house back to yourselves."

"Hey," Rose said, getting Bella's attention. "You are my sister, Bella, no one is more important to me than you."

"I love you, Rosie," Bella said. "But I'm going to be okay. You've been the best big sister I could have ever asked for. When Mom and Dad died, you didn't hesitate to move me here with you. You have done all you can to take care of me, but it's time for you to have your life back, too. And I am really glad to have this job, it's what I have wanted to do for so long. It's what you put me through school for."

"I know it is," Rosalie said. "And I know you are going to be the best. Mom and Dad would be so proud of the young woman you have become. You are so caring, Bella, this job is who you are."

"Thanks, Rosie," Bella said warmly.

"So, did you give your notice at work yet?" Rosalie asked her sister.

Bella groaned as the memory came back to her. "Yeah, I did. My boss is a jackass, so needless to say he wasn't thrilled by my lack of not giving him two whole weeks' notice."

"Oh, well, you knew that when you started working for Edward Masen. He does have a reputation in Seattle of being pretty smug."

"Yeah, that's pretty accurate," Bella stated. "Doesn't matter, he'll live."

"Well, I'm going to get dinner started. Emmett will be home soon, so come down to eat," Rosalie said before she got up from Bella's bed. "Love you, Bella-Bean."

"Love you, too, Rosie."

Bella watched as her sister left her room. She then went over to her nightstand and picked up a picture of her and Rose from Rose's wedding last year. Bella had been the Maid-of-Honor at the wedding and that picture was one of Bella's favorites. She smiled at the picture and placed it the open box.

Bella finished up packing her things and then headed down to dinner with Rose and Emmett. She was going to miss them both, but she'd be back.

(*)

Edward had gotten home from the office and stripped out of his Armani suit. He got in the shower and sighed when the hot water hit his body.

So many emotions hit him at once and he finally had to let it out. One year ago, when his mother was diagnosed with bone cancer, he didn't allow himself to really accept it. Esme Cullen was the best thing to have happened to Edward. She had come into his life when he was just four years old and rescued him from a horrific life.

When Edward was four, a family friend called social services to report suspected abuse. When the social worker arrived, she found Edward in deplorable conditions. His mother was a crack addict who spent her time selling her body for money to buy drugs. Edward was malnourished, underweight, and barely spoke. The social worker removed him from the home and took him to a safe shelter for abused kids where she monitored his progress.

That social worker was Esme Cullen.

Esme and her husband Carlisle dreamed of a family of their own, but when they were told it was not going to be medically possible for them, they considered adoption. When Esme found Edward, something about the little boy with copper hair and green eyes stuck with her. Once a judge terminated Edward's mother's rights to him, Esme and Carlisle started the process to adopt him.

Six months later, they brought their little boy home. After Edward came to live with Esme and Carlisle, he thrived. He gained weight, his speech improved, and before long, he was a normal little boy. With the love of his parents, remarkably, Edward didn't suffer any long term effects from where he once was.

Growing up, Esme and Carlisle gave Edward everything: the best education, a warm home, and all the love they had. He was well rounded and focused. When he was eight, he got his first set of Legos and his passion for building was born.

In high school, Edward was a honor student, he played soccer, and had all the girls lining up to date him. Then when Edward received a full scholarship to Dartmouth, no one was prouder than Esme. For his graduation, his parents gave Edward one hundred-thousand dollars to start up his own company. Since they didn't have to pay for college, they wanted their son to have the funds they had saved for him.

It took some time and discipline, but within a few years, Masen Architecture was created. Masen was Edward's given name. When the Cullens adopted him, they didn't want to strip Edward of his identity. Even though he had a troubled first few years, his name was all that was his own. But it was a just a name—Edward knew he was a Cullen; he didn't need a new birth certificate to tell him that.

As time went on and his company expanded and gained many clients, Edward became more involved with his work. He was living in Seattle full time and only got home to Forks a few times a year. His parents understood their son's drive and so they were always happy when he did come home. However, that became less and less. Going home was not a priority to Edward anymore in the past three years. The company was in full force and Edward had more clients than he knew what to do with, hence why he needed three assistants.

When Esme learned of her cancer, Edward came home briefly. After the course of treatment was decided, Edward went back to Seattle; he had only been home one more time since then.

The regret hit Edward.

He had worked so hard to make a name for himself. His company was voted one of the best, he had money, he lived in a penthouse apartment, he had all the women he could ever need, but what mattered most he abandoned. He felt so badly for not being home more with his mother over the past year. She had given him everything, and when she needed him most, he wasn't there for her. That was going to change. He would be there for her now. He would do whatever he had to do to make it up to her with the time he had left with her.

Edward picked himself up off the shower floor and changed into his pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down at his desk to go over the blueprints he was working on that afternoon.

Then his mind went to Miss Swan. He always knew she was pretty, but he didn't realize how beautiful she was until today. She was hot, he thought. Her legs were so long and he thought of them wrapped around his waist. This was not the first time Edward had these dirty thoughts about her, but it had to be the last.

Edward pushed those thoughts out of his head and went back to his work. He had to get some things done before he went home.

(*)

The week flew by and before Bella knew it, it was her last day at work. When she got to her desk, there had been balloons that read 'good luck' and 'you'll be missed' written on them, She then found a card on her chair and smiled when she saw it was from Emily.

"I'm so going to miss you," Emily said, walking up to Bella.

"I'll miss you, too, Em," Bella replied, hugging Emily. "Em, have you thought more about applying for my position?"

"Yeah, I have, and I think I'm fine where I am," she answered. "I'm not quite ready to work for Mr. Masen."

"Em, you do technically work for him now," Bella stated.

"I know, but working as a receptionist is fine for me for right now. I'm still in school and I'm not ready for more responsibility here."

"I understand that, but for the record, I think you'd do just fine in the position."

"Thanks, Bella, I appreciate that," she said. "I just wish you weren't moving away."

"Well, we can talk on the phone and you can text me anytime," Bella assured her. "I'm glad we're friends, Em—that's not going to change because I'm changing zip codes for now. Besides, I'm sure I'll be back. These kinds of jobs always have to end, unfortunately."

"I don't know how you do it, Bella," Emily said. "I would not be able to handle that kind of work."

"Not many people can," Bella said. "But it's more than a job to me."

"Just don't lose touch, promise?" Emily begged.

"I promise."

"Okay, I have to get back to the front desk. Talk to you soon, Bella."

Emily walked away from Bella's desk and Bella began putting her personal items in a small box. She didn't have many things to pack up, so it didn't take her too long.

"Miss Swan."

Bella froze from the voice she heard at her desk. When she looked up and saw Mr. Masen standing there, her heart banged in her chest.

"Good afternoon, Mr, Masen," Bella said.

"Can I see you in my office, please? Five minutes," he said and then he walked away, leaving Bella confused.

Why would he want to see her now? He hadn't talked to her all week and now all of a sudden on her way out, he wanted to talk to her. What could he want to talk about? Bella cleared her throat and made he way to Mr. Masen's office.

When she got there, his office door was open. When she appeared in the doorway, Edward looked at her.

"Well, don't just stand there, Miss Swan, come in and close the door," he ordered.

Damn, he was an infuriating man.

Bella stepped in his office and closed the door.

"Have a seat," he said. Bella nodded and took a seat across from his desk.

Bella looked at him as he sat at his desk. He was wearing a navy blue suit with a dark purple tie; he really was a stunning man.

Edward looked at Bella and cleared his throat. He found himself disappointed that she was wearing slacks and not a skirt so he couldn't look at her legs one last time.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Masen?" Bella asked. "Was there an email you needed sent or a call to be made?"

"No, nothing like that," he said, his voice a little softer. "I called you in here because I know it's your last day and I wanted to wish you well."

What?

Bella was shocked at his gesture. It was only a week ago that he was accusing her of being unprofessional. Bella cleared her throat and sighed.

"Thank you, Mr. Masen. I appreciate that," Bella said with a smile.

Edward looked at the beauty before him. He was sorry he didn't talk to her more before now, but now she was leaving.

"Yes, well, I may have been a little unappreciative last week..."

"A little?" Bella questioned, cutting his words off. She stunned herself with how bold she had just been with him. But she didn't have anything to lose now.

Edward looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Wow, she really knew how to stick to him. He liked it.

"More than a little, I suppose," he retorted. "Anyway, I do wish you well in your future endeavors and I wanted you to know the door is open to you if you ever want to come back."

Edward shocked himself.

"That's very nice of you to offer that to me. Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, Isabella."

And there it was again. Her first name. She liked hearing that, even though most people called her Bella, but she didn't have that kind of relationship with her boss for her to offer him that.

"Well, it was really nice to work for you, Mr. Masen. Thank you so much for giving me the opportunity."

"You're welcome," Edward offered. "Take care of yourself." Edward stood up from his desk and offered his hand to Bella. She looked at him questioningly and then stood to her feet to accept his hand. When her hand was in his, Edward cleared his throat and then pulled back. "Good luck again."

"T-thank you," Bella stuttered. When her hand met his, she felt heat warm her body and shoot right between her legs.

What the hell?

Bella left Edward's office and headed back to her desk. When she got there, she turned off her desk light and grabbed her purse. She removed her ID that was hanging from her pants pocket and left it on her desk. She then lifted her box in her arms and walked out of the building. Once in her car, she replayed what happened in Mr. Masen's office: how nice he had been, what she felt when she touched his hand. She then started her car and headed home to finish her packing, leaving Edward Masen behind her.

(*)

Edward walked out of his office and down the hall. When he looked over at Isabella's desk and saw it was now empty, he let out a breath. He walked over to her desk and looked around; there was nothing left of her, but he could smell her perfume. He inhaled the scent of sweet vanilla into his lungs.

Edward then noticed she had left her ID badge on her desk. When he picked it up, he looked at her picture. No one ever took good in ID pictures, but Isabella was lovely in hers. Edward had no idea why he was thinking these thoughts about her; it's not like it mattered, she was gone.

He slipped out the ID card from its plastic holder and shoved it in his pants pocket. Edward then went back to his office and closed the door where he picked up his desk phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dad," Edward said.

"Hey, son, how are you?"

"I'm hanging in. How's Mom?"

"She's doing okay, just looking forward to coming home. I pick her up to come home on Sunday morning and then the hospice nurse will be here the day after."

"Okay, Dad. I have a few things I need to finish up. I have a meeting that I can't miss on Monday to go over things while I'm gone with my staff and then I'll be heading to Forks. I should be there Tuesday afternoon sometime. Did you, ah... tell Mom I was coming home?"

"Not yet, Edward," Carlisle answered. "I didn't want to say anything... in case something happened and you couldn't make it."

Edward's heart broke, but he he knew he deserved that. He had disappointed his mother with visits that fell through at the last minute in the past.

"I'm coming home, Dad. I promise," Edward vowed. "In a few days I'll be home."

"Okay, son," Carlisle said. "How about you surprise her then?"

Edward knew his father was still skeptical with good reason, so Edward did the only thing he could do: he agreed.

"Okay, Dad," he replied. "I'll see you soon."

Edward hung up the phone and then reached into his pocket. When he pulled out Isabella's ID, there was something so comforting in her eyes. He couldn't explain it, but somehow looking in her eyes calmed him.

* * *

**A/N: So there's the explanation on Edward's last name that some where wondering about, he is adopted, yes. That might tell you something... anyway more answers next update. **

**Couple things... No, Rose will not be a bitch in this story, she's just a big sister who loves her little sister. Updates, every few days or so. I can tell you CH 3 will post over the weekend. **

**Tell me your thoughts.**

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Words can not express how humbled I am by your reviews and FB comments on this story. Your kind words mean so much to me and I am so glad you all like reading this as much as I like writing it! Also for reading my other stories as well, such kindness!**

**I added some things after this chapter was beta'd, so any errors are my own. And so we go...**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

"So you drive safe," Rosalie said to her little sister as she stood beside Bella's car. "I mean it, Bella-Bean, it's a long drive. No texting, and call me when you get there."

"I will, Rosie, I promise," Bella said. She then flew into her sister's warm arms. "I love you, Rosie, thank you for everything."

"I love you, too, and remember, you always have a home here," Rose answered while holding Bella tightly.

"I know." Bella pulled back and tossed her purse on the passenger seat of her car. "I have to get going so I miss the big traffic on the interstate."

"Okay, you're going to be good," Rose offered. "I'm proud of you."

With one last hug from her sister, Bella got in her car and drove away with tears in her eyes. She loved her sister so much, but she knew she wouldn't be too far away.

After a couple stops for gas and the restroom, Bella crossed into the small town of Forks, Washington. She had never been there before, but after doing some research, she knew there was only a population of just over 3,000 people in the town.

She traveled down a long road and then made a left on Woodcroft Avenue. When the house she was looking for came into focus, Bella gasped. The house was huge and so stunning. It was three floors and made of wood and glass. She had never seen anything like it. It was very secluded and looked very peaceful.

From what she knew of her clients, they were life-long residents of Forks and both were largely respected in the town.

Bella pulled her lime green VW Bug into the driveway behind a black Mercedes. She then grabbed her bags and headed up the long walkway to the front door.

She felt some nerves when she rang the doorbell. A minute later she saw a man walking down the stairs through the glass of the front door and walk over to the front door. He answered the door and Bella took him in. He had blond hair with touches of gray and vivid blue eyes.

"Uh, hello," Bella said. "I'm Isabella Swan, the hospice nurse.."

"Of course, Miss Swan, we've been expecting you, please come in. I'm Carlisle Cullen."

There was something about the way Mr. Cullen said her name that was eerily familiar to Bella.

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Cullen." Bella said. She walked in through the front door and her eyes wandered.

"Carlisle, please,' he offered. "Let me help you with your bags. I'll show you to your room and then I'll take you to get acquainted with my wife."

Bella nodded and then followed Carlisle up the first flight of stairs. The second level consisted of a living room, dining room, a den, a huge kitchen, and a what looked liked a couple bedrooms. Bella then continued to follow Carlisle up another flight of stairs.

"The guest room is on the third floor, I hope that won't be a problem?" he asked.

"No, not at all," Bella replied.

She followed Carlisle to a door at the end of the hall. When he opened the door, Bella was greeted with the most beautiful bedroom she had ever seen. The walls were a light green and there was a queen-sized bed with a matching comforter and pillows. There was a dresser and a desk along with two nighttables on each side of the bed.

"My wife has a knack for interior design. I hope this suits you." Carlisle sighed as he placed Bella's bags on the floor.

"This is so lovely; it's just fine, thank you."

"Good, I'm glad, we want you to be comfortable here, Miss Swan," Carllisle offered.

"Bella, please," Bella stated.

"Okay, Bella." He smiled. "So, there's a closet, and through that door is a full bathroom. On the other side of the bathroom is my son's room. The bathroom joins the bedrooms."

"Oh, I didn't know you had any children," Bella stated.

"He's a grown man, hasn't lived here for years," Carlisle replied. "However, he did say he was going to come home, maybe even tomorrow, but we never know with him. He's very busy and getting home is not always possible for him, which is why I didn't mention it to my wife." Bella watched as Carlisle's faced dropped. "Anyway, so you might run into him if he should come home. However, I would appreciate it if you didn't mention that to Esme, just in case he's a no-show; I don't want to disappoint her."

"Okay, I understand," Bella said. "I'd like to meet Mrs. Cullen now, if that's okay? I'd like to go over things with both of you so we can get a handle on what my job is and any requests either of you may have. And while I'm here with you, I want you to know, I'm not just here for your wife... I'm here for you as well if you need anything."

"Thank you," Carlisle said with sadness in his voice, and then he cleared his throat. "Okay, um... let's go see Esme. She's downstairs resting in the sun room. That's her favorite room in the house," Carlisle told Bella

Bella always wanted to be a nurse. When her grandmother died of cancer when she was seventeen, she knew without a doubt what her calling was. She wanted to help people when they needed it the most. Choosing a career in end of life care was not easy, but Bella embraced it.

After waiting so long to get a job with a hospice agency, Bella finally got the call she had been waiting for. She knew all the hard work had finally paid off.

The agency had told her the job was a live-in position and the patient was suffering from terminal bone cancer. The patient was Esme Cullen, a woman in her early sixties who worked as a social worker for almost forty years until she became ill. Her husband Carlisle was a respected doctor in Forks, who worked in the ER at the local hospital.

Bella was told Esme had been in the hospital for almost a month undergoing intense rounds of radiation, but to no avail. Esme had made the choice to end all treatment and go home to live out the rest of her time in peace, but she would need a hospice nurse to help keep her comfortable.

Bella came recommended by the agency and Esme liked the fact that this was Bella's first live-in case. She always believed in young people who had ambition and passion for what they wanted to do with their lives.

"Esme, darling," Carlisle said as he and Bella walked into the sun room. Esme turned her head and Bella was amazed at her beauty. "The hospice nurse is here. This is Bella. Bella, this is my wife, Esme."

"It's very nice to meet you, ma'am," Bella said.

"You as well, dear," Esme offered. "And how lovely you are."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Esme, please," Esme said, sitting up in her lounge chair.

Bella looked at Esme. Even though she was very sick, she was still a beautiful woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Her skin was a little yellow, but otherwise flawless. Her voice was very soothing and her very presence was warm.

"Well, I'm going to let you two talk," Carlisle said and then leaned down to kiss his wife. "I need to call into the hospital."

"Okay, my love," Esme said, "We'll be here."

Bella watched as Carlisle left the room and turned her attention back to Esme. As Esme tried to raise herself up, as if it were reflex, Bella extended her arm and assisted Esme with sitting up.

"Thank you, dear," Esme said.

"No problem," Bella replied and then pulled over a chair so she could talk to Esme. "I thought maybe we could talk some so I could get a better understanding of what you need, what your routine is, and anything else you might want to talk about. I told your husband that I am here for the both of you, whatever you need."

"Thank you, Bella, I appreciate that. I'm sure we'll get along just fine." Esme reached for her glass of juice and took a sip. Bella took the glass from her and set it back down on the table. "The agency told me this was your first live-in position."

"It is, yes," Bella replied. "I hope that's not a problem... I mean, I..."

"Bella, it's no problem," Esme assured her. "I was young, too, starting out in my career. I know what it's like to get that first big job and I know what it's like to be scared about it when someone is depending on you to do a good job."

"You were a social worker, right?"

"Yes, and I loved it. I loved helping kids find a better place. I liked it so much I adopted one of those kids I saved."

"Oh, wow, I didn't know your son was adopted," Bella said.

"Yes, he is," Esme answered. "He was four when we adopted him and he saved me just as much as I saved him. Carlisle and I were told early in our marriage that having a child of our own was not going to be possible, so we adopted, and it was the best thing to happen to us."

"That's truly amazing. I hope I can impact someone's life like that one day," Bella said.

"I have no doubt that you will, dear," Esme offered. "Like I said, I think we'll be just fine together, but I need you to do me a big favor?"

"Name it," Bella told her.

"I need you to watch after Carlisle. He's a strong man and he's been my rock through all of this, but I knew he's hurting. He's too proud to ask for anything, so I just ask that you look after him."

"Consider it done," Bella agreed.

"I also want you to feel at home here. I know it must be hard for someone so young to be away from home, so my home is your home. You have full access to anything you need: the kitchen, the library, the backyard is lovely, anything at all you need to make your stay here comfortable."

"Thank you, Esme. I appreciate that very much. I'm sure I will be just fine," Bella said.

"So tell me some things about yourself?" Esme asked.

"Oh um... well, I live in Seattle with my sister and her husband who are great. My sister and I lost our parents when we were young, so we've just had each other. I majored in nursing because it just felt like it was what I was meant to do with me life." Bella replied.

"And is there a special young man waiting for you back in Seattle?" Esme inquired.

"No," Bella sighed. "I'm single. Its actually been a long time since I've dated. I guess I just haven't met the one yet."

"Pretty girl like yourself," Esme stated. "I'm sure the right man will come along very soon. You just have to be patient and keep your heart open, dear."

"Thanks, I'll remember that." Bella smiled. She was already feeling comfortable with Esme. "Can I do anything for you now?"

"No, I think I am going to rest, maybe close my eyes. Why don't you go get settled."

"Okay, thank you." Bella stood to her feet and put the chair she was sitting on back in its place. "I'll check on you in a couple hours. By then it will be time for your meds, okay?"

"Yes, that would be fine."

Bella nodded and walked out of the sun room. She looked down the hallway and heard Carlisle's voice. It sounded like he was on the phone. Not wanting to disturb him, Bella went back up to the guest room to unpack and unwind.

Bella emptied out her suitcase and put her clothes away. Then she put her toiletries in the bathroom and hoped it would be okay with the Cullens' son if he should come home. Bella thought it would be kind of strange to share a bathroom with a man she'd never met before, but she would just have tolerate it. Carlisle said he might not come home anyway, so she wouldn't have to worry about it.

However, for Esme's sake, she hoped he would. In the one conversation she had with Esme, Bella could tell how much she loved her son and it made her think of her own parents if they were here today. It confused Bella how a son could not come home to his mother for so long, knowing how sick she is. She thought he must be pretty damn selfish to do that. If her mother had been alive and was anything like Esme Cullen, Bella would be by her side in less than a heartbeat. But, Bella knew that people handle things differently and maybe Esme's son couldn't deal with his mother's illness and the knowledge that he was going to lose her, so he stayed away. She hoped he would come home, knowing it would lift Esme's spirits.

Bella pulled out the picture of Rosalie and her, placing it on her nighttable. She sent a quick text to her sister, letting her know she had arrived and was doing well so far, letting her know the Cullens were great people. She told her sister she'd be in touch in a few days.

Before long a few hours had passed and Bella made her way down to the kitchen to go over Esme's meds. The bottles were lined up on the counter, as well as some syringes to give her pain meds through her IV port. Bella went over the instructions laid out by Esme's oncologist, and got the meds that she was due for. Bella went to the fridge to get some juice and poured some in a glass and added a straw.

When she made her way to the sun room, the sun was just setting and Carlisle was getting ready to move Esme.

"Hang on, before you move her, she's due for her meds," Bella said, walking over to them. "Then you can move her."

"Okay," Carlisle said and then took a step back, allowing Bella the space she needed to attend to his wife.

Bella handed Esme a small cup with her pills in it and then the glass of juice to wash them down with.

"Thank you, my dear," Esme said and then handed the glass back to Bella.

Bella then checked her vitals, and when all as good as could be expected, she turned to Carlisle.

"Okay, everything looks fine for tonight, you can take her now." It was Bella's turn to step aside to allow Carlisle to scoop his wife effortlessly in his arms. "I'll see you both in the morning."

Carlisle and Esme said goodnight to Bella and she watched as Carlisle carried his bride of more than 35 years down the hall to their bedroom. Once they were out of sight, Bella turned off the lights downstairs and headed up to bed herself.

Bella quietly closed the bedroom behind her. Even though Carlisle and Esme's bedroom was on the second floor, she still wanted to be quiet. Bella stripped out of her clothes and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. She let the hot water wash over her whole body and she sighed from the heat of the water. After her hair and body were clean, Bella wrapped a towel around herself. When she was in the bathroom, her eyes wandered over to the other closed door in the bathroom, the door that led to the Cullens' son's bedroom. She was curious to see what the bedroom looked like; she wondered what he was like, but she knew she couldn't look inside, that would be a complete invasion of his privacy.

Bella changed into her pajamas and climbed into the large bed. It had to be the most comfortable bed she had ever slept in. As she got comfortable, for whatever reason, Mr. Masen popped into Bella's mind. She didn't know why she was thinking of him at that moment. Bella turned over with a huff in her breath and willed herself to fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well now you know where Bella was headed. Oh my... what will Edward think? This is going to get interesting for sure. And they have to share a bathroom... *giggle.* I know some of you may think this is an odd "dream job" for someone to have, but when you're meant to do something and you're actually doing it, yeah its a dream job, no matter the circumstances.**

**Next chapter Edward comes home... uh ohhhh! Miss Swan and Mr. Masen together again! I can hardly wait. **

**Thanks to my amazing beta, Chandrakanta for her assist. I keep forgetting, for new readers, come join my FB group Awish's Fanfiction. I've posted pictures for this story and there's alwaya great conversation. **

**Until next time. I know you have thoughts, so go on and tell me. **

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much. I don't even know what to say. Reviews are all amazing. Gah, I could tear up. Ok, I'm going to dry my eyes and let you get on with chapter four. Buckle your seatbelts... baby boy is home!**

**Again errors are mine as I added some things after the chapter was beta'd. **

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Welcome to Forks

Edward sighed when he saw the sign of his hometown come into view. He hadn't been home in over a year, and yet as he drove through, everything looked the same to him.

Edward was nervous to be home. He was nervous to see his mother. He didn't know what to expect in her appearance. Would she look sick to him? Edward swallowed hard and slouched down in his seat.

His heart began to race as he turned down the street and then into the driveway of the home he grew up in. He remembered the day Esme and Carlisle brought him home. He remembered thinking how big the house looked to him when he was four years old. When he first got here, his bedroom was on the second floor next to his new parents, but as he got older and became a teenager, his parents allowed him to move up to the third floor. Last time he was home, his room was just as he left it.

Edward killed the engine and stepped out of his Audi. He removed his ray bans, took a deep breath, and headed up the walkway to the front door. Once he got to the front door, he reached for the doorknob and turned. The door was open, so Edward pushed it open the rest of the way. When he walked in the house, he looked around the first floor and inhaled the scent of the home. It always smelled of cinnamon. Edward then heard his father's voice coming from his office on the second floor. He then slowly climbed the stairs, and when he reached his father's office, he lightly knocked on the door and pushed the door open.

Edward's eyes met with his father's and Carlisle had a look of shock on his face when he saw Edward standing there. Edward knew his father doubted he would show up until now.

"Yes, okay, Charlotte, please call me when you get Mrs. Nelson's test results... yes, you can call me on the home phone... okay, thanks." Carlisle hung up the phone and then looked at his son. "Edward."

"Hey, Dad," Edward said from his place in the doorway. Edward didn't know what to do, but when Carlisle took large steps towards him, he met him halfway.

Father and son embraced and held each other.

"I"m so sorry, Dad," Edward said, clutching the back of his father's shirt. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, son," Carlisle said, trying to comfort his son. "You're home now, it's okay."

Edward pulled back from his father and wiped at his eyes. He then went to take a seat on the chair in the office. Carlisle then pulled another chair closer so he was sitting across from Edward.

"How's Mom?"

"She's okay, so strong," Carlisle answered with a sigh. "She's comfortable. The nurse came yesterday; she's been great. Your mother is really taken with her. She's not here right now; she went to the market and to the pharmacy to pick up some things for your mother. I guess you'll meet her when she comes back."

"Okay, I'm glad Mom is good with having a nurse here," Edward said. "You didn't tell her I was coming still?"

"No, I'm sorry, Edward. I just didn't want to..."

"Disappoint her if I didn't show? I know." Edward sighed. "I know I've disappointed her in the past."

"None of that matters now, you're here now." Carlisle took a deep breath and looked at his son. "When do you have to go back to Seattle?"

"I'm not going back for a while, Dad," Edward replied. He knew his father still was in doubt of his intentions. "I brought work home with me and my staff knows how to reach me if they need me. I'm home for as long as Mom needs me to be."

"I'm really glad to hear that, Edward. I know your mother will be so happy to have you home."

"Is she in the sun room?" Edward asked.

"No, she's actually resting in bed."

"Okay, I'm going to go see her." Edward stood to his feet along with Carlisle. The two men hugged again.

"Glad you're here, son."

"Me, too, Dad."

Edward and Carlisle walked out of the office. Carlisle headed to the kitchen, allowing Edward some time alone with Esme.

Edward walked down the hallway that led to the master bedroom. The door was ajar and Edward slowly pushed it open. He inhaled sharply when he saw his mother lying in bed, propped up on a few pillows. She was reading a book and she looked so beautiful. She didn't even look sick. Edward choked back his tears when he stepped in the room.

"Mom?"

Esme jerked her head to the side and her eyes instantly welled up when she saw her son.

"Edward!" she cried.

Edward swiftly walked across the room to her bed and sat down beside her. Esme used all her strength to move herself forward right into her son's arms.

"Oh, Edward, you're really here?"

"I'm here, Mom," Edward said while holding his mother. "I"m home."

Edward felt Esme's tears on his shoulder as she cried.

"I'm so happy you're here; I've missed you so much, Edward."

"Missed you too, Mom." Edward helped his mother lay back against her pillows and then took her hand in his. "I love you and I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner."

"I love you too, baby, always have since the moment I laid eyes on you," Esme stated. "And you're home now."

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked.

"I'm okay, not in much pain. I'm really just glad to be home. This was the best decision for me."

Edward nodded. "Dad said you like your nurse?"

"Oh yeah, she's a lovely girl. She's only been here a day, but she's been very helpful and she's very warm."

"Good."

"You're staying for a while?" Esme asked.

"Yes. I was telling Dad I brought work home with me, so I'm here for as long as you need me."

"Well, then you should know, you'll be sharing your bathroom, so mind your manners and be considerate of our guest."

Edward shrugged. He figured his mother would set the nurse up in the guest room that was next to his bedroom and had the adjoining bathroom.

"Mom, really?"

"I'm just saying. You're not used to sharing up there."

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Edward assured her mother. What did she think he was going to do, jump her bones in the shower?

It was true that Edward had had his fair share of fun while he was living in Seattle. He did have quite the social life when he wanted to and he could have any woman he wanted, but that was the last thing on his mind right now.

"Okay," Esme said. "Would you mind getting your dad for me? I need to use the restroom."

"Sure, Mom," Edward replied. He kissed his mother's cheek and headed out of her room towards the kitchen to find his father.

(*)

Bella pulled up in the Cullens' driveway next to a black Audi R8 that was not there when she left. The car looked very familiar to her, but she didn't think any thing of it. Her focus was to get Esme her meds. Bella retrieved her shopping bags from her car and, once again, looked at the car that was parked next to hers.

Bella walked through the front door and up the stairs to the kitchen where she found Carlisle sitting at the table going through some mail.

"I'm back," Bella announced. She placed the bag on the counter.

"Hey, Bella," Carlisle greeted.

"I got some things for dinner. I thought I'd make some homemade lasagna as well as some chicken soup in case the lasagna is too heavy for Esme."

"That sounds amazing; thank you for making dinner. I can't cook to save my life."

"It's my pleasure," Bella said. "I love to cook. I used to cook all the time with my sister. It was sort of our thing and my brother-in-law got to reap the benefits."

"Lucky brother-in-law." Carlisle laughed.

"How's Esme doing? Still resting?" Bella asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot, our son came home a bit ago."

The would explain the car out front.

"That's great news, I'm sure Esme was thrilled to see him."

"Yeah, she was, he's in with her now."

"Okay, well, I'll check on her in a bit. Give them time to visit."

Carlisle nodded and then went back to going through the mail. Bella unpacked the grocery bags and then pulled out the items she had gotten from the pharmacy. She then heard footsteps across the hardwood floor.

"Dad, Mom needs your help to the bathroom."

Bella froze at the sound of the familiar voice. It couldn't be. When Edward walked into the kitchen to get his father he saw the back of a woman standing in the kitchen. He caught the smell of her perfume... vanilla.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, son," Carlisle said. He then got up from the table and didn't notice that Edward and Bella were stuck in their spaces. "Introduce yourself to your mother's nurse."

Carlisle left the kitchen and Bella took a deep breath before turning around. She knew in her gut who she'd find when she did. And now she knew why the car looked so familiar to her. Only one man she knew had a car like that.

"Mr. Masen?"

"Miss Swan?" Edward questioned He was in complete shock. Miss Swan was the last person he'd ever expect to find there. He thought he'd never see her again and yet, there she was looking just as shocked as him. "I don't understand what's going on here. What are you doing in my parents' house?"

"Your parents?" Bella questioned back. "Esme is your mother?" Bella felt sick. Her stomach was turning. "You're... oh god."

"Wait, are you the hospice nurse? This is the job you quit on me for?"

Bella nodded. "I had no idea. I mean, your last name is Masen. I didn't know."

"You're a nurse?"

"Yes," she answered him. "I'm an end of life care nurse."

"I need to sit down," Edward said taking a seat at the table.

"Mr. Masen, honestly, I didn't know this was your home. I..."

"I was adopted, that's why my last time is different," Edward told her. "I can't even believe this is happening."

Silence took over them and then Carlisle came back in the kitchen looking for Bella.

"Oh good, you met Bella," Carlisle said to his son. Then he realized something was off. "Edward, what's going on in here?"

"Miss Swan and I have already been acquainted," Edward said to his father.

"I can see that," Carlisle said. "What's with calling her Miss Swan? Bella... Edward... Edward... Bella."

"I don't know her as Bella," Edward said sternly. He wasn't sure why he was angry that Isabella was his mother's nurse. He felt blindsided. "I know her as Miss Swan or Isabella. She used to be one of my employees."

Carlisle looked back and forth between his son and Bella. Bella shifted her weight from one leg to another, visibly uncomfortable.

"Huh... wow, okay. Small world, I suppose." Carlisle shrugged, not knowing what else to say to the two people who were clearly uncomfortable. "Uh, Bella, Esme is asking for some pain meds."

"Yes, sure. I'll get it for her." Bella walked over to where the meds were kept and retrieved a syringe and a vial. She didn't even look at Edward when she walked out of the kitchen.

"Okay, that was awkward," Carlisle stated. "She worked for you?"

"Yeah, up until a week ago when she up and quit on me because she got a new job." Edward stood to his feet and looked out the back door. "She was my assistant. She told me she had gotten a job doing what she loves. I had no idea she was a nurse and I sure as hell didn't know she was talking about being Mom's nurse."

"She worked for you and you didn't know she was actually a nurse? Did you ever read her résumé?"

"No, Dad, I didn't. I have people I pay to do that."

"Okay, but she worked for you, didn't you talk to the girl?" Carlisle kept baiting.

"Not really, she mostly set up my calendar," Edward huffed. "I was mad at her for not giving me two weeks' notice. I can't believe this is happening."

"Edward, your mother really likes Bella. I don't think it would be wise to ask the agency for a replacement..."

"No, I wouldn't ask Mom to do that, but ,Dad, this is really awkward. Up until a week ago, I was her boss, and now I'm going to be sharing a bathroom with her. That's fucked up."

"Language, Edward," Carlisle said, "I can see this is awkward, but your mother is what's important. She likes Bella and she's so happy to have you home. I'm sure you can co-exist until..." Carlisle's words slowed. "It's crazy both of you didn't put it together."

"How could we? My last name is Masen; she never would have known I'm your son. And you and Mom never once mentioned her name to me; you only referred to her as the hospice nurse. I don't know what to think. I guess I'm just going to have to endure this... somehow."

"Well, I'm going to go to my office to make some phone calls." Carlisle looked at Edward, his eyebrows knitting together. "Just be civil, that's all I ask."

Carlisle left the kitchen and Edward let out a deep breath and walked over to the fridge. He didn't care that it was just after noon, he needed a beer. He pulled out a bottle and popped the cap. He then took a large swig and placed the bottle on the counter,

What. The. Fuck?

How was this happening? How was Isabella in his house taking care of his mother? He dropped his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes.

"Hi."

Edward looked up and saw Bella standing in the kitchen. She was holding a red waste bag in her hands from Esme's medication.

"Hey," he said back to her.

Bella walked over to where the trash can was located and disposed of the garbage. She then went over to the sink to wash her hands. The silence finally had gotten the best of Bella. She dried her hands and then tossed the hand towel on the counter.

"Look, Mr. Masen, I'm really sorry about all of this. I didn't know Esme was your mother. How could I?"

"I think we can scrap the Mr. Masen bullshit, you're no longer my employee, Isabella. Edward is fine."

"Well, in that case, please call me Bella. I have always preferred it over Isabella."

"You never told me that at work, but then again, it seems I didn't know much."

"You were my boss. In an office setting, I thought Isabella was more appropriate. Besides, you mostly called me Miss Swan."

"I understand that neither of us put the pieces together, but this is the last thing I expected. When you told me you got another job, I never thought I would walk into the home I grew up in to find you here caring for my ill mother. This is going to take a minute to sink in."

"For me, too. I knew Esme and Carlisle had a son, but they never said your name and I didn't even notice any pictures of you around the house. I've only been here for a day. My focus has been your mother's care and that will continue to be my focus. I hope that you and I can put this aside and remember why we're here?"

"I'm sure we can," Edward agreed. She was still such a spitfire. Edward took a minute to look at her. She was dressed in jeans and a navy blue Henley with black Converse on her feet. It was a big different from the business clothes he recalled her wearing to work. She looked more comfortable in casual clothes. Then the image of her long legs came into his mind, how he missed those legs. Edward cleared his throat. Now was not a good time to be having those thoughts.

"Okay then." Bella looked at Edward and was surprised how handsome he looked in regular clothes. She was used to seeing him in designer suits, but seeing him in jeans and a black t-shirt made her think he was even more handsome. It was a nice change of pace for him. He looked amazing in a suit, but now he looked more relaxed. And his hair, Bella had to look away from him. "I'm going to be making dinner later. I hope you'll eat."

"Sure," he said. "I'm going to take a drive. Will you please tell my mother I'll be back in a little while?"

"Will do," Bella replied. She watched as Edward grabbed his keys off the counter and then left the house.

Once he was gone, she leaned into the counter and exhaled a heavy breath. She had no idea how she was going to get through this. Mr. Masen was not particularly personable, but maybe Edward would be.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was fun! What is going to happen with these two now? Hopefully they'll get over their shock enough to talk. I think Edward nearly pissed his pants when he saw her. Can you feel the attraction? **

**Thanks as ever always to my beta, Chandrakanta! Wait until you see the manip she made for an future chapter. You might want to join my FB group, Awish's Fanfiction so you don't miss it. I also posted many pictures from this story in my group. **

**So what did you think of their reunion? Tell me. **

**See you next time.**

**XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Couple things... some thought Edward was angry that Bella was Esme's nurse, not so. He's not angry, he's just not in control of a situation when he's always used to being in control. His mother is sick plus he didn't know Bella was going to be there equals lack of control. He's not angry at Bella, he's angry at the fact that his mother is dying and there isn't a damn thing he can do to stop it, he feels blindsided and not knowing Bella was a nurse was just the tip of the ice burg. Don't worry, he'll defrost. **

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Edward had no idea where he was going as he drove through town. It took every ounce of strength inside of him to not get on the interstate and hightail it back to Seattle. Of course he knew he couldn't do that as he vowed he'd be there for his mother no matter what.

Not matter what.

He felt as if the floor had opened up and swallowed him whole when he saw Isabella standing in his parents' kitchen. Correction, when he saw Bella. She preferred to be called Bella, something he had no idea about. He was so aloof that it made him question what else he didn't know about his employees. Truth is, he never cared. They were there to do a job that he paid them to do; he was never interested in knowing anything about them, only that they were qualified to handle their positions within his company.

Bella was a fucking nurse and he had no idea. Of course, if he had taken the time to read her résumé, he would have known better. But Kate did the initial interviewing for a third assistant, and when she narrowed it down to two candidates, it was only then Edward did the final interview. He left the screening to Kate.

Edward's head was spinning.

He pulled his car into a vacant lot and just sat in his car trying to catch his breath. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. After he had it opened, he dug in the back behind his AMEX gold card and pulled out another card.

Bella's employee ID.

After he took it from where she left it on her desk on her last day of work, he put it in his wallet. As he looked at her picture, he understood now why she was so calming to him. It's what she did. She cared for people. People who really needed her... like his mother.

Edward sighed and stuffed the card back in his wallet. He thought to how beautiful she was, and now that he understood what she told him in his office about her passion, she was even more beautiful to him.

But he could never let her know how he had thought of her. She was there to take care of his mother and nothing more. Besides, he was convinced she thought he was a tool and maybe that was for the best. He would just continue to act like he did in the office, completely distant and unaffected by her. Only just like in the office, that would be a total lie.

(^)

Back at the Cullen house, Bella was taking Esme's vitals, and right away Esme could sense something was off with Bella. Esme could read people easily; in her line of work she developed a knack for it, and most times it drove her husband crazy because he knew he could never hide anything from her.

"So you met Edward?" Esme asked. Bella looked at Esme and then back down at the blood pressure cuff that was on Esme's bicep.

"We actually already knew each other," Bella informed Esme, but by the look on Esme's face, Bella figured she already knew that. Carlisle must have told her.

"I see," Esme replied. "And you didn't know he was my son and he didn't know you were going to be my nurse?"

"No, we did not," Bella sighed. She removed the blood pressure cuff and recorded the numbers on Esme's chart. "That was a total shock. It still is."

"Bella, I can see that you are bothered by this," Esme observed.

"It's just a little uncomfortable. I mean, a week ago, Mr. Mas... Edward was my boss. I worked for him for almost two years as his assistant. Well, I mostly did scheduling for him... and now I'm here in his home taking care of his mother, after I pretty just quit on him with no notice. It's just awkward."

"I understand that," Esme said. "And if I'm correct, I'm sure Edward as a boss was quite the challenge."

Bella looked at Esme and exhaled. "He was stern, but a good boss. I liked working for the company, but I will admit I did like that I didn't have to deal too much with him... he's very intimidating. Besides, I'm not even sure he liked me."

"I'm sure that's not true, my dear. Edward was always very focused and determined as a child. And when he grew to a man and developed his own company, he became so focused that he may have lost sight of what's important." Esme took a sip of her juice and relaxed back on her pillows. "I know my son can come off as pompous, but underneath the designer suits and that car he drives, he's just a jeans and t-shirt kind of guy. He really does have a good heart, even though he doesn't show it often. I'm really sorry the both of you are feeling uncomfortable, but I hope that will change as I really like having you here."

"Oh, Esme, whatever Edward and I feel about each other, that's not going to change what I'm here for. I'm here for you... and your family, but my focus is you and I promise none of this will affect your care."

"I didn't think it would, dear," Esme stated with a smile.

"Okay, I am going to start dinner. I'm making some chicken soup for you if you don't want to have lasagna."

"That sounds lovely," Esme replied. "I think I would like to go to the sun room for a while. Can you help me there?"

"Of course," Bella answered. Bella pulled back the blankets on Esme's bed and then extended her arm to Esme so she could grab onto it to get out of bed. Once Esme was on her feet, Bella wrapped her arm around her back and walked slowly with her down the hall to the sun room. "Easy does it, I've got you."

Bella and Esme reached the sun room and Bella assisted her with getting settled on her favorite lounge chair. Bella covered Esme with a throw blanket, and once she was sure Esme was settled, Bella then went into the kitchen to start dinner.

Bella's mind was all over the place.

One thing she knew for sure was that she was there to do a job. Esme, and giving her the very best care, was Bella's top priority. Bella would just have to endure Edward. He was no longer her boss, she no longer worked for him, and no matter how attracted to him she was, that would be something he would never know. Edward would never know how much he got under her skin.

That was the best thing for everyone.

(*)

Edward pulled his car into his parents' driveway next to Bella's Bug. He looked at the car and a small smile escaped him. The car, the color, was so Bella. As soon as Edward walked through the front door, his senses were hit with the most amazing smell coming from the kitchen. He groaned from the delicious smells. It had been so damn long since he ate anything but take out.

He walked into the kitchen, and when he saw Bella at the stove stirring something in a huge pot, all he could do was look at her.

He watched her as she moved around the kitchen with ease. And when his eyes landed on her ass, he tore his eyes away from her and cleared his throat so she'd be aware of his presence.

"Something smells good," he said, walking into the kitchen.

Bella turned around at the sound of his voice and her mouth ran dry. It was the same as when he walked into the office. Edward was so tall, more than a foot taller than her, and he was just so memorizing.

"Uh… thanks," Bella said and then went back to the pot of soup. "Your mom is resting in the sun room."

"Okay, is she comfortable?"

Bella turned back around to Edward and looked in his eyes. She knew he loved his mother and this was going to be very hard for him.

"She is," Bella assured. "I've got her pain under control with her medication. She's a strong woman."

"Yeah, she is." Edward leaned up against the counter and then pushed off. "I'm going to go make some phone calls to the office before dinner."

"Sure," Bella replied. She once again returned her attention to the soup. When Edward left the kitchen, Bella let out a huge sigh. This was going to be more difficult than she expected.

Edward went out the front door to his car to gather his bags that he neglected to bring in when he first arrived. He then brought everything upstairs to his bedroom. As he suspected, nothing had changed in the bedroom since the last time he was home.

Edward placed his bags on his bed and then pulled out all his work stuff, including his laptop, and set it up on the desk. His eyes then landed on the bathroom door. He opened the door and was surprised to see the adjoining door open. He walked into the bathroom and then walked over to the other door to peek in the guest room.

Bella had her things all about the room. He noticed some pictures around and, of course, the smell of vanilla filled his lungs. Not wanting to spy on her any longer, he backed out of the doorway and back into the bathroom where he noticed her girly things on the counter and in the shower. While that used to bother him in the past when a girl would leave things in his bathroom in his condo, for whatever reason he wasn't bothered by Bella's things. That alone confused him.

(*)

Bella had the table set and dinner served. Edward helped his mother into the kitchen where he helped her take a seat at the table. Esme had told Bella she was feeling a little hungry and would like some soup. Bella prepared her dinner and set the bowl in front of her.

Edward and Carlisle took their seats, and in font of them was a heaping plate of lasagna. Both men looked wide at their plates and Esme laughed.

"You'll have to forgive my boys here, Bella. Food has always had an effect on them. They both become sort of stupid when it comes to a home cooked meal."

"Well, I hope it lives up to your meals, Esme," Bella said, sitting down at the table. "I hope you all like it."

Edward looked at Bella and then refocused on his plate. His mother was right, home-cooked meals always made him stupid. After living alone for so long and not having any cooking skills, Edward was tired of takeout. He inhaled the scent of the dinner again and dug in.

"Wow, Bella, this is wonderful," Carlisle said.

"Thank you, glad you like it," Bella replied with a smile. "Is the soup okay for you, Esme?"

"Yes, it's very good, the temperature is just right," Esme said as she took small spoon fulls of her meal.

Edward was silent during dinner, and with just some small talk with Esme, Bella was quiet as well.

After dinner was done, Bella told Esme her meds were due shortly and once she was done cleaning up dinner she'd be in. Carlisle helped his wife stand from the table.

"Edward, please help Bella clean up," Esme said. Edward looked up at her and then over to Bella.

"That's okay," Bella said. "I can handle it."

"Nonsense," Esme said back. "Edward can certainly help you, isn't that right, dear?" Esme looked at her son with the 'mom' look that still, even at 31, brought him to his knees.

"Yes, ma'am," Edward replied. He knew he had no choice.

"Okay," Bella agreed. "I'll wash, you dry."

Carlisle helped Esme back to the bedroom, leaving Edward and Bella alone in the kitchen. Without a word, Bella went over to the sink to start washing the lasagna pan. Edward cleared the table of the dishes and loaded the dishwasher. When he was through, Bella handed him the pan that was dripping with water.

"Oh, sorry," Bella apologized as water splattered on Edward's shirt.

"That's okay," Edward said. He took the dish towel and patted his shirt and then dried the pan. After placing it back in rightful place, he was ready for the soup pot that Bella gave him to dry.

"Dinner was really good," he said to her. "Its been awhile since I had something other than take out."

Bella looked at him, his green eyes piercing right through her. "Thanks, glad you enjoyed it."

After the kitchen was clean, Bella was wiping down the counter and then she got Esme's medication ready to give to her.

"Well, I'm going to go try to get some work done," Edward announced. He didn't give Bella a chance to respond before he left the kitchen and went upstairs.

Bella sighed and then put on her latex gloves. She walked down the hall to Esme's bedroom to find Carlisle brushing her hair.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt, but it's time for Esme's medication," Bella said from the doorway.

"No bother," Carlisle said. He placed a kiss on his wife's cheek and then placed the brush on the dresser.

Bella then went to Esme and gave her the pain meds through her IV and then handed her the pills. Esme smiled and then took her meds.

"Okay, so you're all set for the evening. If you need anything else, please let me know."

"Will do, dear," Esme said. "Have a good rest of your night, and thanks again for making dinner, it was delicious."

"You're most welcome."

Bella left the bedroom and then disposed of the garbage. She then hesitated going upstairs, but she needed her phone. She had promised she would give Rosalie a call.

When she got to her bedroom, she noticed the door that led to the bathroom was closed. Edward must have closed it because she heard the shower running. Bella tried very hard not to think of Edward in the shower. She quickly grabbed her phone and dialed Rosalie's number.

"Bella-Bean!" Rosalie shouted as she answered the phone.

"Hey, Rosie," Bella replied. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. More importantly, how are you?" Bella didn't answer. "Bella, what's going on?"

"Oh, Rosie, it's just a mess. Everything was fine, the Cullens are amazing. Esme is such a wonderful woman, so strong despite everything... but then their son showed up and it all went to shit."

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

"He's my boss."

"Excuse me?" Rose questioned. "What do you mean he's your boss?"

"Well, he was." Bella took a deep breath. "Rose, the Cullens' son is Edward Masen."

"Holy shit! Get out!"

"I know; apparently he was adopted, so I didn't know that when I was in his office last week telling him I was leaving, that I was actually leaving to be his mother's end of life nurse. Fuck my life."

"Wow, what are the odds?" Rose asked. "That's pretty crazy, Bella-Bean. So what did he say when he saw you?"

"Nothing much, we were both in shock. I'm not sure it wore off yet, and to make matters worse, I have to share a damn bathroom with him!" Bella cried.

"Okay, why are you so upset... unless..."

"Unless what, Rose?"

"You like him." Bella was quiet. "Oh my god, Bella, you do like him."

"I do not!" Bella hissed. "And what difference would it make. I'm here to take care of his mother. He's no longer my boss and..."

"Exactly, he's no longer your boss, so..."

"So nothing, Rose. I'm going to go about my job and care for Esme. That's all that matters, and when it's time for me to move on, I will do just that." Bella let out a deep breath.

"Damn, okay, don't get your thong in a twist."

"That sounds like something your husband would say."

"Ugh, you're right. I've been hanging around him too long," Rose groaned.

"I'm going to go. I have some emails to send over to the hospital for Esme's chart. I'll be in touch, Rosie."

"Okay, Bella-Bean, take it easy. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Bella hung up the phone and fell back on her bed. Rose always had a way of being very blunt and this time was no different.

Bella jumped from the sound of a knock on the door... the bathroom door.

"Uh… come in?" Bella said it more like a question. She sat up on the bed just as the door opened.

She gasped when the door opened and she saw Edward standing there in gray sleep pants and a black muscle shirt.

"I just wanted to let you know I was finished in the bathroom... if you needed it," he said.

"Oh, um... thanks," Bella stuttered out. She couldn't take her eyes off him. His hair was wet and his arms... Jesus, his biceps were so toned, and from what she could see of his upper body through his shirt made her forget her own name.

"Sure, no problem."

Edward turned and walked away from the door. Bella heard him close his own door from the other side of the bathroom, causing her to fall back on the bed and cover her face with her hands.

After a few minutes, Bella decided she needed a shower. She grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom. The smell of Edward's aftershave made her gasp. He always smelled good, but right out of the shower was no comparison. She shook her head and got in the shower, trying not to think about how just a few minutes ago, he was in there... naked.

(*)

Edward opened his laptop and tried to get some work done, but when he heard the shower start, he knew that was going to be a challenge.

He shifted in his desk chair and groaned when he felt his dick twitch in his sleep pants. He so did not need this right now.

How was he going to get through this?

Once the shower stopped, Edward got up from his desk and walked over to the bathroom door. He was quiet as he listened through the door. He heard Bella moving about the bathroom; he could smell her scent coming from under the door, and by now he had a full fledged hard on.

Edward tore himself from the door and fell back on his bed. He could not get this girl out of his head and now she was affecting his dick. Part of Edward wished he could go back to when he barely knew who Bella was, back to when she was just Miss Swan. He knew he always thought she was attractive, but ever since that last day in his office when she stood up to him, she was always on his mind.

And now, in some crazy twist of fate, she was on the other side of his bathroom door... naked.

Edward rolled over and buried his face in his pillow to muffle his frustration.

* * *

**A/N: Wow these two really got themselves in a sexually tension filled pickle! That bathroom is going to be the death of them. **

**Once again kudos to Chandrakanta for being the best beta. **

**Thank you al for your amazing reviews. They have meant to much to me. Please tell me what you're thinking now. I am always wanting to hear from you! Pics have been posted in my FB group, Awish's Fanfiction.**

**Oh and I'm thrilled that The Friend Line has been nominated for top 10 completed fics for January, very cool. Being nominated is awesome!**

**Next update... soon!**

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just want to thank the person who rec'ed this story over at ADF, thank you! A lot of people have found this story through the rec and I'm grateful.**

**Ok let's get back to these two...**

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Bella arrived at the Cullen house. In that time, Esme had had some bad days where Bella had to up her pain meds. It was getting to be tough on Carlisle and Edward, but they tried not to let it show.

As for Edward, he was trying to keep it together. He knew his mother's health was declining and the realization of losing her was starting to affect him.

Edward was sitting in his parents' bedroom with his mother as he watched her sleep. It was nighttime, but Esme had been asleep since late afternoon. Carlisle had gone into the hospital to get a shift in, knowing Esme was cared for.

Edward continued to watch his mother's chest rise and fall with each labored breath. She looked peaceful, but he knew she was uncomfortable from the way she was moaning in her sleep. Her moaning got louder and Edward reached out to rub her arm.

"Mom," he said softly.

Esme woke up and looked completely confused. Her eyes were glassed over and it scared Edward. He got up from where he was sitting and rushed into the kitchen where Bella was.

Bella had just returned from the pharmacy when Edward came rushing into the kitchen.

"Bella, please, my mom," he said in a frantic voice.

Bella looked up at him and dropped her bag on the counter before following Edward back into the bedroom. When she got there, Esme was awake and complaining of pain. It was more intense than she had felt before.

Bella sat down beside her on the lounge chair. She reached down to Esme's wrist to take her pulse; it was racing.

"Edward, I need you to go in the kitchen and grab me some gloves, a syringe, and a vial of morphine," Bella said to him, but he was frozen in place. "Edward, please." Bella looked back at Esme and tried to comfort her. "Shhh. It's okay, Esme, I'm here. I'm going to help the pain, just breathe for me, okay?"

Edward looked at Bella and her words finally set in. He ran back into the kitchen to get what Bella had requested and quickly returned to the bedroom. He handed Bella the supplies with a shaky hand.

Bella looked at Edward with calm eyes, taking the supplies from him. She put the gloves on and then filled the syringe with morphine. Edward watched as Bella injected the needle into his mother's IV port. In a matter of seconds, Esme relaxed and fell back to sleep.

"She's okay now," Bella said to Edward. She could tell he was shaken up when he just nodded to her.

Edward left the bedroom and walked outside to the back deck. He sat down on a lounge chair and covered his face with his hands, trying to hold back his sobs. He didn't know what to do; he knew this was happening, but he couldn't face it. It was too hard to think of his life without his mother in it.

Once Bella was sure Esme was sleeping soundly, she left the bedroom, leaving the door open so she could hear Esme if she needed her.

Bella went back to the kitchen to properly dispose of the syringe and then noticed the back door was slightly ajar. Bella looked out on the deck and saw Edward sitting on the lounge chair with his face in his hands.

Bella knew part of job was being there to help the patient's family, but she wasn't sure what to do where Edward was concerned. He was so closed off and sometimes so damn smug, but she knew what he was feeling. She understood his heartbreak right now. Bella put all their differences aside and went out on the deck to check on him. She couldn't leave him alone, she was drawn to Edward—something about him made her care about him, and it wasn't only because of Esme.

When Edward heard the back door opening, he quickly wiped at his face to try any hide any evidence of his emotions.

Bella slowly walked over to where he was sitting and his words cut her steps off.

"How do you do it?" he asked her. His voice was shaky along with his body.

Bella took a few steps forward until she was standing next to where he was sitting. She took a deep breath and sat down next to him on on the lounger. Her thigh was almost touching his, but Edward didn't move. Her closeness soothed him.

"You're not the first person to ask me that," Bella replied. "And I never know how to answer it. I don't know how I do it, I just know that it's what I'm meant to do. I watched my grandmother die of cancer when I was seventeen, and when I watched her nurse come in and help her though the pain, I knew that's what I wanted to do. I wanted to help people ease their pain. It's a difficult job, don't get me wrong, but it's my calling."

"You're very good at it," Edward admitted. "I can see the difference in you. I mean... you were a great assistant, but you are so much more than sending emails and setting up meetings. I can see this is what you're meant to do."

"Thank you, Edward... that means a lot."

Hearing his first name from her lips made Edward's heart race and calm all at the same time. He was so used to 'Mr. Masen' from her, but now he much preferred hearing her call him by his first name.

Silence fell upon them as they looked out into the woods. The Cullens' backyard was picturesque. Even in the darkness it was beautiful.

"I'm scared," Edward blurted out. He didn't know what made it so easy for him to be honest around Bella. He was scared and that was first time he said it out loud.

"I know," Bella replied. "And that's okay, she's your mom."

"She saved me when I was four years old. Had it not been for her, I don't know what would have become of me. I'm just not ready to lose her."

"We're never ready to lose the ones we love... especially our parents." Bella sighed and wiped a tear from her eye as she remembered losing her own parents.

"You sound like you know about loss... personally, I mean?" Edward asked her.

Bella took a deep breath and let it out. "When I was eleven years old, my parents dropped me off for a sleepover at my best friend's house. They took advantage of being kid-free for the night and went out on a date." Bella wiped a tear from her eye before it fell. "They never came home. A drunk driver swerved into their lane and they were both killed instantly."

"Bella... I'm so sorry." Edward swallowed hard.

"Thanks." Bella sighed. "After they died, I moved to Seattle with my older sister, Rosalie. She was only 20 years old and attending U-Dub, but she didn't hesitate to be my legal guardian. So yeah, Edward... I know about loss."

As if it were instinct or reflex, Edward didn't know, but something made him reach out and take Bella's hand in his own. She stiffened from his contact, but the warmth of his hand made her relax. Edward gripped her hand in his and Bella turned her head to look at him.

Bella could still see the jade in his eyes as the color bounced off the outdoor lights.

Edward didn't know what came over him, but a sudden need to feel her closer hit him took over. He didn't know if it was the hurt he was feeling inside, or if it was the feelings he felt for Bella coming to the surface; he didn't know why, he just felt something when he touched her. Nothing else mattered in that moment to him, he just needed her. Maybe it was the fact that she shared something so personal with him, or maybe it was deep down he had wanted to kiss her for long time now; whatever it was, Edward could not explain.

Bella gasped when she saw Edward inching towards her as he licked his lips. She knew what was coming and she licked her own lips in response. Even if she waned to, she couldn't stop him, but if she was being honest with herself she wanted him to kiss her. She wanted to for so long.

Bella inhaled her breath and closed her eyes as soon as Edward's lips brushed against her own. She instantly kissed him back.

Edward groaned when Bella kissed him back. He raised his hand to cup her cheek and the feel of her soft hair on his hand did something to him. Edward deepened the kiss while licking Bella's bottom lip, and then when she opened her mouth to him and he felt her tongue for the first time he groaned again. It was the most intense kiss of his entire life.

Bella felt like she was going to explode right there. His kiss was everything and nothing she expected at the same time. His taste made her moan and his tongue playing with hers made her clutch onto his shirt.

Edward wanted to keep kissing her, but he knew it was wrong. She was there to care for his dying mother and she used to work for him. For Edward to have these feelings scared him so much. He never really allowed himself to get close to any woman. His job took most of his time, so when it came to women, he just went with it, always leaving his heart at the door. He never got emotionally involved; he got them off, he got off, and then it was over. No muss, no fuss, no feelings.

Bella was different.

He pulled back and looked at her, her warm chocolate eyes searching his for an explanation. Edward could not give her one. He looked away from her and hung his head down.

"I'm sorry," he offered. "I shouldn't have done that." Edward tugged on his hair, pulling it at the roots.

"It's okay, Edward," Bella tried to assure him. She could see in his eyes that he was struggling. Bella knew Edward was used to being in control, and right now he was trying desperately to regain it.

"No, it really isn't." Edward got up to his feet and went back into the house, leaving Bella alone on the deck.

(*)

Edward climbed the steps to his room and closed the door behind him. He didn't know what the hell just happened. He kissed Bella. He fucking kissed her, and what's more, she kissed him back. He sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed his eyes. He needed to calm down. He needed to catch his breath. He needed to get the fuck out of there.

He looked on his night table and saw his keys. He grabbed them and his wallet and hurried out of his room and out of the house. Once in his car, he sped out of the driveway and down the road.

Edward drove to the one and only bar that was in Forks. He parked his car outside the Millcreek Bar and Grille and walked inside. He nodded to the girl at the door and walked right over to the bar, pulling up a stool.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked Edward.

"Scotch neat," he replied and then pulled out of his gold card. "And keep them coming." His eyes then went to Bella's ID card that was still in his wallet. Without taking it out, he closed his wallet and stuffed it back into his back jean pocket.

"You got it." The bartender took Edward's credit card and swiped it to start his tab. A few seconds later, his drink was placed in front of him.

Edward took a sip of his scotch and then he downed the whole thing. Another one was placed in front of him. Followed by another.

Edward's head was beginning to get cloudy and he welcomed it. He needed to feel numb, he needed to feel nothing. He downed his third drink followed by his fourth. This bartender was definitely getting a good tip.

"Edward Masen?"

Edward jerked his head to the left and looked over to the person who sat down next to him at the bar.

"Seth? Seth Clearwater?" Edward asked. "As I live and breathe."

"Hey, man, how the fuck are you?" Seth asked and then smacked Edward's back. "It's been a long time."

"Too long," Edward agreed.

Edward and Seth had been best friends in high school when Seth's family moved to Forks. When Edward left to go to Dartmouth, they kept in touch, but just like anyone else, when Edward moved to Seattle and started Masen Architecture, contact was lost with Seth. They would see each other on the rare times Edward came home, but it'd been years.

"I didn't know you were back in town," Seth said.

"It wasn't planned," Edward answered, finishing his drink. Once again, another was placed in front of him. Edward drank it down, slamming the glass on the bar. He was more than numb now.

"I heard about your mom, man. I'm sorry about that," Seth offered.

"Yeah, thanks," Edward replied. He then motioned to the bartender for another drink.

"How many of those have you had?" Seth questioned.

"Not enough."

Seth looked at the bartender and told him to cut Edward off. The bartender nodded and then placed Edward's credit card back in front of him, along with his bill.

"I wasn't done yet," Edward said, but the bartender ignored him.

"Yeah, you are, man," Seth stated.

"And what gives you the right to cut me off?"

"Two reasons actually," Seth began. "One, you're my friend. I know it's been a long time, but you're still my friend. And two, the law. I own this bar now, and as the owner, it's my responsibility to cut off patrons when I think they've had enough. And you, my friend, have definitely had enough."

"When the hell did you buy this dump?" Edward asked.

"About four years ago, and it's not a dump, not anymore," Seth proclaimed. "Edward, I'm really sorry about your mom."

"I don't want to talk about it," Edward snapped. "What I want is another drink."

"Well, that's not happening," Seth said sternly. "Come on, dude, I'm going to drive you home."

"I'm not ready to go home. I'm not ready to face her. I'm so fucking stupid."

"Face who? Your mom?"

"Bella. I can't face Bella; she hates me enough as it is," Edward said. He then attempted to get off the bar stool but almost lost his balance. "I am so fucked."

"Okay, that's enough," Seth said, pulling Edward to his feet and then swiping his keys off the bar. "Sam, I'm taking Mr. Masen home and you can tear up his bill; his money's no good here."

"Sure, boss."

Seth pulled Edward out of the bar and into his truck. Seth noticed the Audi R8 in the parking lot and knew it had to be Edward's. Once he got Edward in his truck, he made sure Edward's car was locked before getting in the driver seat of his truck.

Edward knew he was wasted and knew he couldn't fight Seth. He sat in the truck silently.

"You want to tell me who Bella is?" Seth asked, starting his truck.

"Just a girl," Edward answered with a deep sigh.

"A girl that has you drinking one scotch after another... doesn't sound like just a girl to me."

"It doesn't fucking matter. Drop it, Seth."

"Okay, okay," Seth conceded. Seth turned down the Cullens' street and into the driveway. Seth got out of the truck and walked around to get Edward out.

"I'm fine," Edward snapped. He then stood to his feet and the world started spinning.

"Fine, my ass," Seth replied. "Come on, dude, let me help you in the house."

(*)

After Edward kissed her and then ran out of the house, Bella went back into the house and sat down at the kitchen table. The kiss still lingered on her lips, but clearly, by Edward's actions, he regretted it. Bella wished she could regret it, but she couldn't. She couldn't regret something so intense, something she wanted. Something that felt so damn good.

It was the best kiss she ever had. She thought about it a time or two when she worked for Edward, but the reality of it was so much more. Bella knew Edward was dealing with a lot. His mother was dying and he was still trying to deal with the fact that she was there taking care of Esme. She knew all of this, but it still bothered her that he regretted their kiss. Why else would he run away?

Bella didn't know how to make it better, all she could do was leave him be. She had to leave Edward to figure things out on his own. As much as she didn't want to, she had to forget about that kiss. She had to forget how she felt when Edward kissed her. She had to forget it all and focus on her job.

After checking on Esme, Bella was heading up to her room when she heard the front door open and voices coming from the first floor. Bella slowly walked down the stairs and her eyes widened when she saw a guy trying to drag Edward in the house.

"What the hell?" Bella asked. She descended down the stairs and walked over to the two men.

"Who are you?" Seth asked. He didn't know anyone else was in the house besides Edward's parents.

"I'm Bella Swan, Esme's nurse. What happened?"

"You're Bella?" Seth questioned.

"Yes, she's Bella," Edward said as he opened his eyes from his stupor. "Bella."

"Edward, what is wrong with you?"

"He's just a little drunk," Seth answered.

"No, I'm a lot drunk," Edward corrected.

"I'm going to take him upstairs," Seth told Bella. "He needs to sleep it off. Is his bedroom still on the third floor?"

"Yes, it is," Bella answered. She stepped aside and allowed them to pass. Bella watched as Seth helped Edward climb the stairs.

Bella went back into the kitchen and waited for Seth to come downstairs. A few minutes later he did.

"Is Edward okay?" Bella asked Seth.

"Yeah, he'll be okay. Here are his keys, his car is still at my bar." Seth placed the keys on the counter. "He can get it tomorrow."

"Thanks, I'll let him know," Bella said.

"So, you said you were Esme's nurse?" Seth inquired.

"Yes, I'm her hospice nurse," Bella told him. "I'm here until... well, it's hospice, so..."

"Yeah, I get it," Seth said.

"How do you know Edward?" Bella asked him.

"We were good friends back in high school, but we lost touch through the years. Tonight when he showed up at my bar was the first time I'd seen him in years." Seth then looked at Bella and smirked. "He was drowning himself in scotch, so I had to cut him off. He mentioned your name at the bar."

"He did?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. I know his mom isn't doing well, but I got the feeling him getting drunk tonight was more than that." Seth reached in his pocket for his own keys. "It was nice to meet you, Bella."

Seth left the house, leaving Bella even more confused. After standing still in the kitchen for a few more minutes alone with only her thoughts, Bella turned off the kitchen light and then headed up to her room. When she got there, she went into the bathroom and stared at the closed door that led to Edward's room.

Bella slowly opened the door and pushed it open. The only light in the room was from the bathroom. She looked around and saw that Edward was passed out on his bed. She quietly walked over to his bed and noticed he still had his sneakers on. She gently removed his shoes and then his socks.

Edward shifted in his sleep, but didn't wake up. Bella then grabbed his blanket and covered his body. Edward looked like a little boy when he slept. He was lying on his stomach with his one arm over his head. Bella watched as he breathed. He was truly a beautiful man.

She had thought he was an asshole when she worked for him, but she had been wrong about him. It was just a mask to protect himself. Bella took a deep breath and then leaned down to place a light kiss on Edward's cheek. She then walked out of his room.

Edward opened his eyes when he heard the bathroom door close. The scent of vanilla made him fall back into a sound sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Oy vey, these two are so stubborn How about that kiss? I'm not going to say too much, I'll just leave you all alone with your own thoughts. However, I will thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I am humbled! **

**Beta, Chanrakanta, she's awesome!**

**Next update... soon.**

**Tell me those thoughts I have left you with... **

**XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone... so the time has come to issue a TISSUE WARNING! **

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

Edward opened his eyes with a groan. His head was pounding. He was so fucked up. After covering his head with his pillow, Edward opened his eyes again and looked around, realizing he was in his room. He sat up on the side of his bed and rubbed his eyes.

How did he get there?

Edward remembered going to the bar last night and drinking scotch... lots of scotch. He then remembered running into Seth and being in Seth's truck. Being dumped on his bed came back to him, but as he looked down he saw his socks and shoes were off. He knew for shit sure that Seth didn't do that, so how the hell?

Edward then gasped when he remembered the smell of vanilla around him last night.

Bella.

Bella had been in his room. He barely could remember, but he remembered her scent. And then he remembered what made him get drunk in the first place.

He kissed Bella last night.

He kissed her.

What the fuck?

Her lips. Her taste. Her scent. It all came flooding back to him. All at once. Edward got up from his bed and almost lost his footing. He opened up the bathroom door and stripped out of his clothes, forcing himself in the shower. Edward leaned up against the shower wall as the hot water hit his hungover body.

Before he grabbed his own soap, he reached over to the shelf in the shower and grabbed Bella's bottle of body wash. He flipped the lid and inhaled the sweet vanilla scent. Edward felt him getting hard, and before he knew it, he had a raging hard on. He placed the bottle back in its place and then reached down to take his dick in one hand as his other leaned on the shower wall. Edward began to pump himself as he remembered Bella's mouth. He came fast and hard and had to support his weight with both hands on the wall to stop himself from falling. Edward then soaped up and washed his hair before he allowed the now cooling water to rinse his body off and wash his desire for Bella down the drain.

Edward finished his shower and stepped out of the bathroom, wrapping a towel around his lower body.

He wiped the steam from the mirror and looked at his drunk ass in the mirror. He had two day old scruff on his face and he wasn't in the mood to shave, so he let it be. His hair was a mess and dripping wet, and he shivered from the water dripping on his shoulders. Edward brushed his teeth and put on his deodorant.

He then leaned on the vanity and lowered his head. This was all a mess. He didn't know what to do. His head was all jumbled up and that was even before the alcohol hit him.

Edward sighed and then jerked his head when he heard the bathroom open. The other bathroom door... Bella's bathroom door.

"Oh god, I am so sorry," Bella gasped. She didn't even think to knock when she opened the bathroom door from her room.

There was Edward standing in the bathroom, just out of the shower, wet, and his lower body wrapped in a towel. His toned chest was out on display: his abs, his broad shoulders, his pale skin, it all made Bella stare at him like a lovesick schoolgirl. Bella was completely stuck in her place. She couldn't move. Her eyes raked over his amazing body... his half naked body.

Edward looked at Bella. She was wearing a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top. The legs that Edward had missed seeing were right in front of his face. He tore his eyes away from her.

"It's okay," Edward told her. He then looked at Bella again as she looked at him. The way she was looking at him was making Edward crazy. He gasped when he found himself getting hard again because of her. "I was just finishing up." Edward nodded to Bella and then walked back into his room, closing the door.

Bella was still standing in the same place as she watched him leave the bathroom. Even his back was something to look at. Bella stood there frozen, for how long, she had no idea. Long enough to hear Edward open his bedroom door and head downstairs.

Edward was at a loss. When Bella walked in on him in the bathroom, and he saw the way she was looking at him, it turned him on. He hadn't been that hard in a long time, but then again, no woman has ever affected him the way Bella did.

Edward went into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of black coffee. He needed some strong caffeine.

After Bella composed herself, she made her way downstairs. Esme would be needing her pain meds soon. Bella walked into the kitchen and stopped when she saw Edward sitting at the table having a cup of coffee. He was dressed in faded blue jeans and a black t-shirt. His feet were bare and his hair was still wet from his shower.

His shower.

"Hey," Bella said to him. She walked over to the counter and started going through Esme's meds, writing some numbers down in a log.

"Hi," Edward replied. "There's coffee if you want some." Bella was now dressed in skinny jeans and a purple sweater.

"Thanks," Bella replied, looking at him. Coffee did sound good. She poured herself a cup and savored the taste when she sipped from her mug

"Bella, we should talk..." Edward said. He looked up at her from the table, "about last night..."

"Edward, please don't worry about it," Bella said. She placed her mug in the sink and got what she needed for Esme. "Your mom is due for her meds."

Bella walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to Esme's bedroom. When Bella entered the bedroom, Esme was sitting up in bed, scribbling on a notepad.

"Good morning, Esme," Bella said. "How are you feeling?"

"A little tired," Esme answered.

"How's your pain level?"

"Oh, about a six, I suppose. How's your pain level, Bella?"

"I"m sorry?" Bella questioned. She didn't understand Esme's question.

"Bella, I may be sick and a little tired, but I know when a woman is feeling a little out of sorts. And if I'm not mistaken, the root of your frustration is my stubborn son."

"Esme, really, I'm fine," Bella tried to convince her. "Edward's not... he's just..." Who was she kidding?

"One day you two will see what's staring you in the face," Esme said and then brought her attention back to her notepad.

Bella left Esme's bedroom, and when she got back to the kitchen, Edward was rinsing out his mug. He was now completely dressed with his sneakers and a hoodie.

"Is she okay?" he asked Bella.

"Yeah, she is," Bella said. "She's resting peacefully."

"Good. I'm um... Seth is on his way to pick me up. I have to get my car; I left it at his bar last night."

"Right, yeah, he mentioned that," Bella said. She couldn't look at Edward. If she did, she'd remember how he had kissed her last night and how much she wanted him to do it again. "Well, I guess I'll see you later."

Edward watched Bella leave the room. He hung his head down and let her go. A few minutes later, Seth arrived.

"Hey, man," Edward said, getting in Seth's truck. "Thanks for coming to get me."

"No problem. How's the hangover?"

"Brutal," Edward answered. "I guess I got really wasted last night."

"You could say that," Seth replied. "You were really messed up, man."

"Yeah, well... I have a lot going on."

"And I'm assuming some of that has to do with your mom's nurse?" Seth asked. Edward remained quiet. "Come on, Edward. You were babbling about a 'Bella' last night in your drunken stupor, and when I got you home, there she was... what gives?"

"Nothing gives!" Edward hissed. "She's my mom's nurse... and she used to work for me in Seattle."

"Wow, that's a small world. Did you know she was going to be your mom's nurse when she was in the office?"

"No. She told me she was quitting to accept another job. I was mad at her for not giving two weeks' notice. Then I get home and I walk into the kitchen and there she was. I didn't even know she was a nurse."

"That had to be awkward," Seth stated.

"You could say that," Edward agreed. "I was just mad that my assistant left me without fucking notice. She told me to pretty much to stick it up my ass when she told me she was leaving. No one has ever told me where to stick it." Edward slumped in the seat.

"Oh, I'm sure no one has ever told Edward Masen where to stick it," Seth laughed. Edward grumbled at his comments. "Okay, so she quit on you, but now she's caring for your mother, so that has to redeem her in some way?" Seth pointed out.

"My mom loves her," Edward stated. "She's good at what she does."

"So, what's the issue, Edward? Bella worked for you, she pissed you off, but now she's taking care of your mother. I don't get why you're so upset over her?"

"Because she gets to me!" Edward blurted out. "She gets under my skin. I think she always did, even in the office. She was quiet, she mostly scheduled my calendar, but there was something about her. Then when she put me in my damn place, it pissed me off. And now she's in my damn house, taking care of my mother, and all I can think about are her fucking long legs wrapped around me and kissing her again."

"Wait, what? You want to kiss her _again_? You kissed her?" Seth looked over at Edward, who now looked very uncomfortable.

"Yes, I kissed her. It was right before I got to the bar. My mom was in so much pain that it scared me. Bella got it under control and we were talking on the deck. She shared something with me about her past, and then... there was this moment, I wanted to kiss her— I mean, she's so damn beautiful— so I did."

"Okay, so then what? Why did you end up in my bar and not in bed with her?" Seth asked. "You clearly want her."

Edward sighed. "Don't you see, man, she's my mom's nurse, she used to work for me... she pisses me off. I kissed her; I shouldn't have, but it was so damn good... and... ah fuck! It's all too much."

"Jesus, Edward, take a damn breath," Seth said. "Edward, none of those reasons are good reasons to not want to be with someone or to get trashed." Edward opened his mouth to speak but Seth cut him off before he got the chance. "And her being your mom's nurse is no reason either. Edward, if anyone knows what you're dealing with... it's Bella."

"I know," Edward sighed. "This is all fucked up."

"Well, it doesn't have to be, just saying."

Seth pulled up to the bar and parked next to Edward's Audi. Edward didn't say a word as he got out of Seth's truck and walked over to his own car. Seth knew there was nothing left to say.

"Take it easy, Edward," he said. "Don't be a stranger."

Edward nodded and got in his car. Once he was inside, he exhaled his breath and and drove home.

When Edward entered the house, Bella was on her way out the front door. They locked eyes and then Bella cleared her throat.

"I'm heading out to the market. Your dad just got home from work, and your mom asked me if I saw you to tell you she wants to see you," Bella told him.

"Oh, okay, thanks," Edward said.

Bella nodded and then walked out the door. Edward watched from the window as she got into her bug and drove off. He hung is head down and then went up the stairs to see his mother.

"Hey, Dad," Edward said, walking into his dad's office.

"Hey, son."

"Bella told me, Mom wants to see me?"

"Oh, yeah, she's in the bedroom." Carlisle got up from his desk and walked over to Edward. "Son, I... " He took a deep breath. "I don't think it's going to be long now."

"What? How do you know?" Edward asked, his heart clenching.

"I'm a doctor, son," he answered, "your mother knows, too. She feels it."

Edward swallowed thickly. "I should go... um, see her," Edward said, his voice cracking.

"You should," Carlisle agreed.

Edward leaned in and hugged his father. When he pulled back, both men had tears in their eyes. Carlisle patted Edward on the back and then went to his office.

(*)

Edward lightly knocked on the bedroom door and walked into the room. Esme looked over at him and gave him a smile. Edward walked over to the bed and took a seat on the edge of the mattress next to his mother.

"Bella told me you wanted to see me?" Edward asked, trying to keep his emotions under control.

"I did," Esme agreed. "Bella, she's a good girl." Edward nodded in agreement. "Edward... it won't be long now."

"No, Mom, please," Edward begged. "I'm not ready to lose you... please." Tears were now falling from his eyes.

"Oh, baby," Esme said, reaching her hand out to him. Edward climbed on the bed to lay next to his mother. Esme wrapped her once little boy in her arms. He was well over six feet now, but at this moment, he was that little four-year-old boy who stole her heart. "Shh, it's going to be okay."

Edward held onto her as she held him close to her.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Edward," Esme said. "My life wasn't complete until I found you. It was like you were meant to be my son and I will always love you. I will always be with you."

"I love you so much, Mom," Edward sobbed. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here. I should have been."

"It's okay, Edward," she soothed. "I'm so proud of you. You did everything you said were going to do, and as your mother, you have made me so proud. I am so proud of the man you have become, so successful— doing what you love to do."

"I don't know what I am going to do without you," Edward said.

"Look at me, Edward." Edward sat up on the bed so he could look at Esme. Esme reached up and wiped his tears away. "You're going to live. You're going to live your life and I want you to do something for me." Esme took a deep breath and winced. "I want you to see what's right in front of you. I want you to stop closing yourself off from... love. Don't let it slip away, Edward. Grab it and hold it close; don't take it for granted. I want you to love and allow yourself to be loved. You deserve to be loved, by someone other than your mother. I want you to live a long and happy life with a special someone. I want you to have lots of babies and tell them how much their grandma loved them."

Tears were now falling from Esme's eyes and Edward;s. Edward nodded to her and then fell back in her arms. Esme held him as close as she could.

"Thank you for saving me," Edward said through his sobs. "Thanks for being my mom. I love you much."

"I love you, too, my sweet baby boy."

(*)

Bella returned from the market and unpacked the groceries. She got Esme's meds together and went down the hall to the bedroom. When she got there, she stopped at the doorway frozen in place.

Bella saw Edward curled up on the bed next to Esme and he was crying as she held him in her arms. He looked like a little boy and Bella's heart broke for him.

He was no longer the asshole boss she worked for; he was a little boy who was about to lose his mother. All the cockiness disappeared in Esme's arms. Bella wiped her own tears and stepped out of the bedroom, allowing them their time.

When she returned to the kitchen, she tried to compose herself when she saw Carlisle.

"Edward still with Esme?" he asked.

"Yeah," Bella said with a sob. "I can wait to give her meds some."

"Bella, I know it's not going to be long," Carlisle said.

"Yes," she agreed.

Carlisle cleared his throat and swiped a tear away. He nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

"We've been married for 35 years— together for longer than that. She's my entire world. We met when we were kids in this small town. We were juniors in high school; she had just moved here and I instantly fell for her. I can't even imagine my life without her by my side." Carlisle sighed, no longer able to stop his tears from falling.

Bella moved over to him and placed her hand on Carlisle's shoulder. "I hope, one day, I am lucky enough to find a love as strong as yours and Esme's. Even through death, your love will live on. A love like the one you both share just doesn't end; it will transcend time and space."

"Thank you, Bella," Carlisle replied in a soft voice.

Carlisle left the room, and a short time later, Edward walked in. When he saw Bella, he tried to hide the fact that he had been crying.

"Hey," he said to her.

"Hi," she replied. "I have Esme's meds ready."

"Okay, she's awake," he said.

"Okay." Bella paused, looking at Edward, and then she moved past him. "I'm going to go give Esme her meds."

Edward shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded. Bella left the kitchen and went to Esme's bedroom.

"How are you feeling?" Bella asked Esme.

"Tired," she replied. "So tired."

"It's okay, Esme," Bella said, giving her the meds in her IV. "Everything is going to be okay, I promise. You can let go."

"Please look after Edward," Esme asked. "Please don't let him be alone."

"I won't, I promise," Bella told her. She flushed out Esme's IV and injected her with more pain meds. It was Bella's knowledge that Esme would begin to slip away soon.

(*)

Later that night, Bella was once again with Esme and her breath was getting shallow. Esme opened her eyes and looked at Bella. Bella knew it was time. She walked out of the room to find Carlisle and Edward.

She found them in the den watching a game on the TV. They both looked at Bella when she came in the room and their faces fell.

"It's not going to be long," Bella said. "I think maybe you both should..."

Edward stood to his feet and swallowed hard. Carlisle followed. Carlisle looked over at Edward and nodded. Both men walked down the hall to the bedroom. When they got there, they each sat on either side of Esme and grabbed her hands. She opened her eyes and looked at them both. And then she closed her eyes again.

"I love you, Mom," Edward said, holding her hand. He felt her squeeze his hand.

Carlisle leaned up and placed a kiss on his wife's lips. "I love you just as much as the moment I met you. You are my heart and you always will be. Thank you for making me the happiest man to ever walk the earth and for finding our son. Thank you for loving me." Carlisle choked back his tears. "It's okay, my love, you can let go now."

And then, with one last breath, Esme Cullen passed away.

Bella held back her own tears as she checked Esme's pulse. She swallowed hard when she felt nothing. She then looked at her watch and sighed.

"Time of death, 8:57pm," Bella said. "I'm so sorry."

Edward and Carlisle sobbed at the loss they were feeling. Bella stepped out of the room to give them their time.

When she got to the kitchen, she gripped the counter and let her own tears fall. She had come to love Esme. She knew that wasn't something she should have done since she was there to do a job, but she did. Bella had come to love them all.

After she composed herself, Bella called the hospital to let them know Esme had passed away and to request transport to the hospital.

When she hung up the phone, she looked up and saw Edward standing in the kitchen, trying to wipe his tears away. Bella didn't think about it; she walked over to him and instantly pulled him down in her arms.

Edward wrapped his arms tightly around Bella, completely encircling her tiny frame, and cried into her shoulder. Bella held him close and rubbed his back with one hand, cupping the back of his head with her other as she tried to soothe his pain.

As Edward held Bella, her scent calmed him. Her whole presence calmed him and he could not get close enough to her. He cried in her arms as they held each other. Bella could not help but sob herself.

Edward allowed himself to fall apart in Bella's arms.

He allowed himself to be cared for.

He allowed her to hold him.

He allowed her in.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so that was tough. I cried again when I did my final read through before posting. I hope you're all okay out there. I did try to warn you from the beginning that this was going to be a little sad and I know everyone loved Esme, that was point, but this had to happen. **

**So now where will lead our couple? We'll see next time,**

**Thank as always and forever to Chandrakanta for her fab beta assist!**

**So once you've all composed yourselves, let me know your thoughts.**

**XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all, maybe a small tissue warning here.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

It was the morning of Esme's funeral and Bella knew her time with the Cullens was just about over. It was after the funeral that she would be leaving.

The hospice agency had already called her yesterday with a new job. She would be heading back to Seattle to start the new position.

She was in the guest room zipping up her black dress when she heard Edward in the bathroom.

"God damn it!" he yelled.

Bella slipped into her heels and then opened the bathroom door to find Edward standing in front of the vanity trying to tie his necktie. It looked like it was a huge knot. Edward heard the door open and sighed when he saw Bella.

"I can't... I don't remember how today," he said in sadness.

"Let me," Bella offered, walking over to him.

Bella stood in front of Edward's tall frame and reached for each side of his black necktie. Edward dropped his arms to his sides and watched her as she tied his tie.

"You do that well," Edward stated. Edward didn't even think about when he raised his hands from his sides and placed them on Bella's hips. Bella eyed Edward when she felt his hands on her, but then she focused on the task at hand.

"My dad taught me when I was little," she told him. "I used to watch him get dressed for work in the mornings, and one day he sat me up on the bathroom vanity and taught me how to tie his necktie. I'll never forget that." She looked up and smiled and then straightened his tie. "There... perfect." Bella then let her hand linger on Edward's chest for just a second.

"Yeah..." Edward agreed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Bella said.

"I mean... thank you for everything, Bella. Not just for caring for my mom, but for... "

"I know, Edward, it's okay. And again, you're welcome," Bella offered again.

Edward gave her a small smile and then walked into his bedroom and retrieved his suit jacket. He shrugged it on, completing his Gucci suit. When he opened his bedroom door, Bella was waiting for him in the hallway.

He looked at her with question and then, without hesitation, Bella held out her hand to Edward. He looked at her and then took her hand in his. The feel of her skin sent shockwaves through his body, and in that moment, Edward heard his mother's voice.

"_I want you see what's right in front of you."_

What's right in front of him. Esme knew all along. She saw it before Edward could. She saw Bella, and now... now, so could he. She had always been there and now he could see so clearly. But the idea of letting Bella completely in still scared him.

Edward and Bella walked down the stairs and Carlisle was waiting in the kitchen. He was dressed and sipping his coffee.

"The car is here," Carlisle said.

"You two go ahead, I'll follow in my own car," Bella stated. She knew the car provided by the funeral home was for family only.

"Bella, wait," Edward said. "Will you please ride with us?"

Carlisle looked at Edward and smiled at his son. He knew Edward was starting to see what he and wife had seen from day one.

"Yes, Bella, please," Carlisle agreed. "Esme thought very highly of you. You should ride in the car with us— with Edward."

Edward looked at his father, who nodded to him. Then Edward looked back at Bella, who was still looking over at him. Bella gave him a small smile and nodded.

"I'd like that," Bella said.

(*)

The funeral was beautiful. Most of the town of Forks came out to pay their respect to Esme Cullen. In a town that is constantly covered by a blanket of clouds and rain, the sun came out for the first time in a long time. Its rays were warm and it was if Esme was shinning down.

After the service, Carlisle asked to be alone as he went into his bedroom to lie down.

Edward was outside on the deck, sitting on the swing that was out in the backyard. Esme had put the swing in not too long after she brought Edward home. They would spend hours swinging when Edward was little.

He had his suit jacket off and his tie was loosened, his shirt sleeves pushed up to his elbows. He was watching the sun set as his mind was full of different emotions.

As he swung and felt the cool air on his skin, Edward sighed as tears began to fall from his face as his memories flooded his mind. He remembered the day Esme saved him.

"_I was told there was a child in the house," Esme Cullen stated to the police officer who was called to a home for a domestic dispute. _

"_I haven't seen any child, Ma'am," the officer said. When we got here, we found Elizabeth Masen completely strung out and her John was bolting out the door. I wasn't told Social Services was called."_

"_Well, we were, and we would not have been unless there was a child on the premises," Esme answered. "Mind if I have a look around?"_

"_Suit yourself, but we already searched the place," the officer answered. _

_Esme walked through the house, and when she walked into the trashed bedroom she heard a sound coming from the closet. She took a step closer and slowly opened the door. _

"_Hello? Is someone in there?" she asked and then her eyes went to the corner of the closet where she was met with a pile of copper hair. Esme knelt down when she saw the child. He was tucked away in the corner with his knees brought up to his chest. "Hey there, it's okay, little one. My name is Esme. I'm here to help you; it's okay now. You can come out."_

_The little boy looked up at Esme; his eyes were bloodshot and tears were streaming down his face. Through his tears, Esme could see his his bright green eyes. From what she could see, the child was very skinny, dirty, and scared to death. _

"_Come on, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again. I promise," Esme encouraged. _

_The little boy looked into Esme's eyes, and in his little mind he felt calm. He sniffled and then scrambled to his feet to come out of the closet. He was so small. _

"_Well, hello there, little one," Esme greeted him. "Can you tell me your name?"_

"_E - Edward," he barely got out. _

"_Hi, Edward. I'm glad you came out to see me. How old are you?"_

_Edward held up his four little fingers to Esme and she smiled at him. Esme then reached out her arms to Edward and he flew into them. He held onto her neck so tight that he almost choked her. Esme stood to her feet while still holding onto Edward's tiny body. _

"_It's okay now, I've got you," she soothed him. _

_Esme carried Edward out of the bedroom and out of the house. She was then met with the officer who she saw when she first got there._

"_My god," the officer said in shock. "We didn't know he was in there."_

"_Well that's why you do your job and I'll do mine," Esme hissed at the officer. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get him to the hospital."_

_In the days that followed, Edward was being cared for in a shelter for small kids who had been abused. He was already gaining weight from all the food he was scarfing down and he was talking a little better. He was on the quiet side, but always lit up when Esme came to visit him. _

_Six months later, Esme was notified that Elizabeth Masen had officially terminated her parental rights to Edward and he was officially up for adoption. No matter how hard Esme tried, she could not shake the little boy from her mind. _

_Edward was sitting at a table coloring when Esme and Carlisle came to visit him. As soon as he saw them, Edward ran from the table right into Esme's waiting arms._

_That was the day Edward came home with Esme and Carlisle. That was the day his life had changed. That was the day he had found a loving home with two parents who loved him the way a child should be loved, completely and unconditionally. _

_(^)_

Another memory came to Edward's mind, his college graduation.

(^)

"_We're so proud of you, son," Carlisle said to Edward on his graduation day. He had just graduated from Dartmouth with honors._

"_Thanks, Dad," he replied. _

"_My baby, a college graduate," Esme cried. _

"_Don't cry, Mom," Edward said as he hugged his mother. _

"_This is for you, Edward." Carlisle handed Edward a wrapped box. "Happy Graduation."_

_Edward took the box and opened it. He looked at the box and then back at his parents questioningly. _

_A Lego set?" he asked. _

"_Well, you do like to build," Carlisle laughed. _

"_Open the box," Esme instructed. _

_Edward opened the box, and among all the Lego pieces was a folded piece of paper. He pulled out the paper and unfolded it. Edward's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw a check written out to him from his parents for one- hundred thousand dollars._

"_I don't understand," Edward gasped. _

"_Well, we had been saving for your college education since we adopted you," Carlisle explained. "And then you had to go and get a full academic scholarship and we didn't have to pay for your education."_

"_It's your money, Edward," Esme added. "We saved it for you. We want you to have it to start your architecture company."_

"_I don't know what to say," Edward said, looking at his parents. "Thank you both so much."_

"_Go build a pretty skyscraper," Carlisle said, bringing his son into his arms. "I love you, son."_

"_I love you, too, both of you," Edward replied, now hugging his mother. _

_(^)_

And another memory some years later.

(^)

"_What do you mean, they found something?" Edward asked his mother over the phone._

"_I'm sure it's nothing," Esme replied. "But the doctor wants me to have a bone scan to be sure."_

"_Okay, will you call me and let me know?" Edward asked. _

"_Of course, dear," Esme answered. "Now tell me, how's my CEO son doing?"_

"_I'm fine, Mom. Work has been crazy busy... oh, sorry, Mom, I have to go. Please let me know what the doctor says."_

"_I will, Edward. I love you."_

"_Love you, too," Edward said, hanging up the phone._

_(^)_

"_It's cancer," Carlisle told Edward over the phone. "Bone cancer."_

"_What happens now?" Edward asked. _

"_We try to go through treatment. It's pretty extensive, son, but your mother wants to try the treatment and see what happens. She has a great oncologist, so we're following his orders."_

"_Okay, please keep me updated. Tell Mom I love her and I'll call her tomorrow."_

"_Okay, son, I will tell her."_

_(^)_

Edward slumped on the swing and wiped at his face. His chest was tight from all of the memories that ripped though him.

"Can I join you?" Bella asked from behind the swing.

"Sure," Edward answered without turning his head. He tried to wipe his face clear of his tears.

Bella sat down beside Edward and crossed her legs. Edward noticed that she had kicked her shoes off and was barefoot. He couldn't help but look at her legs; they were so damn long and looked like silk. His hand ached to touch them, but he held back; instead he took her hand in his.

They sat there is silence for a few minutes, each of them looking anywhere but at each other. Finally Edward spoke.

"I miss her already— so much," he said. Bella turned her head to look at him and saw a single tear slide down his cheek.

Bella reached over with her other hand and gently wiped his tear away. Edward then looked over at her.

"I know you do," she said. "I wish I could tell you the pain of losing her will go away... but it will lessen— with time."

"I can't imagine being as young as you were," Edward said. He took his free hand and wiped at his face. "I should be happy for the 27 years I had with her... but it's not enough."

"No, it's not. I was young, yes, but I had my sister Rosalie. Had it not been for her, I'm not sure what my life would have been."

"Looks like we have that in common," Edward pointed out. "We both have people in our lives who saved us after tragedy."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Bella agreed. "I know my parents are always with me— just like Esme will always be with you— in your heart. As long as your heart beats, she will live inside you."

Edward nodded and looked back out in the yard. He rubbed small circles on Bella's palm. Her skin was just so soft. After a few more minutes passed, Bella once again turned to him.

"I should get back inside," she said. "I have to start packing."

"Packing? You're leaving?"

"Yes," she sighed. "I already stayed longer than I was supposed to. I have to get back to Seattle. I have another job; it's not a live-in position, but..."

"When are you leaving?" he said softly.

"Tonight," she answered. "The job starts in two days."

Edward didn't say anything; he didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he couldn't find the words. His fear got the best of him, that same fear he had that made him run the night they kissed.

Bella let go of Edward's hand and stood to her feet looking at him. She wanted him to say something... anything, but he just sat there and said nothing. Bella paused for a few seconds, and then she walked back inside the house, leaving Edward on the swing.

He didn't stop her.

* * *

**A/N: Ah well, you didn't think it would be that easy did you? No worries, Edward's head won't be in his ass too much longer. He just lost his mom, cut him some slack. You do remember that Edward actually does live in Seattle, right? lol. I love the scene in the bathroom when she tied his tie!**

**Thank you for all the reviews and kind PMs. I have loved hearing your stories of how this story has touched you, it truly has meant a lot to me. And of course thanks to my beta, Chandrakanta, this story looks pretty because of her.**

**Come join my FB group, Awish's Fanfiction, if you're not already there. See you soon for the next update!**

**Tell me your thoughts, I love them all.**

**XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Before we start, I just have to thank everyone for the reviews on this story. I know I have said it before, but the stories you have shared with me are so touching, so thank you again. Ok, let's see what's going on with these two...**

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

"I'm so glad to have you home," Rosalie said, taking Bella into her arms,

"I'm glad to be home," Bella replied. "This job was... rough."

"I'm sure it was," Rose replied. "You came to care for Esme?"

"For the whole family... even Edward."

"Even Edward? The boss from hell?"

"He's not that bad once you get to know him. He's actually very kind and he loved his mother."

"Wow, Bella... you really did fall for him."

"I did not!" Bella spat. "Just because he kissed me..."

"He kissed you?" Rosalie asked with shock. "Bella... what even?"

"It doesn't matter, he let me go. He didn't even try to stop me," Bella said. "Look, I need to pack the rest of my things. My apartment will be ready tomorrow."

"Bella, you don't have to move out. Emmett and I love having you here."

"I know and I love being here, but it's time, Rose. I can afford my own place and you two need your own space. I mean, if I'm here then that will slow the process of giving me a niece or nephew to spoil."

"Bella, we have sex even when you're here. Nothing stops Emmett from getting laid, not even my sister being down the hall."

"Okay, well... on that note, I'm going to pack."

Bella cleared her throat as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom, trying to get that visual out of her.

A week had passed and Bella was getting settled in her new apartment. It was nice having her own space.

Bella had also started a new job. She was a visiting nurse for a patient in Redmond. It wasn't End of Life care, but she was needed to administer meds and monitor treatment. The new job only made her think of Esme and, of course, Edward.

She hadn't heard from him since she left Forks. She knew she had to let him go. She knew she had to move on.

(*)

"Dad, are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I will be fine, son," Carlisle replied.

"I can stay longer if you need me to," Edward offered.

"Just you saying that is enough for me," he replied. "But I know you have to get back to work... your mother wouldn't want you staying here. She'd want you living your life... she'd want you happy."

Edward sighed and sipped his coffee.

"Have you heard from Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"No, why would I?" Edward asked with a shrug.

"Edward, cut the crap," Carlisle said. "I know you have feelings for her. It was clear as day; your mother saw it, I saw it, and Bella has feelings for you, too. So, why the hell are you still here? Go after her."

"Dad, I can't."

"Why the hell not?" Carlisle asked. "Edward, I loved your mother more than my own life. She was my entire universe and my hope for you is to find a love like that. And when you do, you should hold onto it with every fiber of your being... because you never know when your last day together will be." Carlisle stood up from his chair. "I'm going to be okay. If I need you, I will call you, but you need to go. You need to find who you love and never let go."

Carlisle left the house and left Edward alone with his thoughts. Bella was consuming Edward, but he let her go. He let her walk out of the house and drive back to Seattle in her lime green VW Bug; he was an ass. Edward let out a deep breath, and once again he heard his mother's words.

"_I want you to stop closing yourself off from... love. Don't let it slip away, Edward. Grab it and hold it close, don't take it for granted."_

Edward jumped up from his seat and ran up the stairs. Once he got to his bedroom, he began tossing his things into his bags. After everything was packed, he walked into the guestroom and could still smell the faint scent of vanilla. He inhaled the scent and then went back into his bedroom to grab his bags.

Edward drove the four hours back to Seattle, only having to stop once for gas. Before he went back to his condo, he went to his office.

"Mr. Masen," Emily greeted him from the front desk. "We weren't expecting you back until next week."

"I'm not back yet, Emily. I just need to pick up some files," Edward answered her. "Has everything been running smoothly?"

"As far as I know. Kate is in, if you want to speak with her," Emily replied. "Oh, and Mr. Masen, we were all so sorry to hear about your mom."

"Thanks," Edward said and offered her a small smile. "I appreciate that, Emily."

Edward then walked down the hall and got a quick update from Kate. He informed her he would be in next week as planned and to call him if anything came up. Edward then went down the hall to the Human Resources office.

"Mr. Masen, hello," Heidi greeted. Heidi was the HR manager in the office.

"Hi, Heidi. I need to see a file of a former employee."

"Sure, what's the name?"

"Isabella Swan."

Heidi nodded and went to the file cabinet. She then came back with the file in her hand. Edward took the file and headed into his office. He closed the door and sat down at his desk. It felt like forever since he was last here.

Edward took a deep breath and opened Bella's file. He sorted through some papers and then found what he was looking for... her résumé.

Edward jotted down her address on a post-it and then read her résumé. He never knew the things that were listed.

He didn't know she graduated in the top ten percent of her high school class when he hired her.

He didn't know she finished college and nursing school in five years when he hired her.

He didn't know she was a Registered Nurse specializing in Hospice care when he hired her.

He didn't know she could type 125 words a minute when he hired her.

He didn't know.

But he knew now.

Edward slammed the file shut and tore the post-it from its pad. He rushed out of the building and into his car. He got on the freeway and drove to Bellevue where Bella's address was.

When he got to the house, he parked his Audi on the street and slowly walked up the driveway. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, a blonde woman answered the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I hope so," Edward replied. "I'm looking for Bella Swan, does she live here?"

"Who's asking?"

"My name is Edward Masen... she was..."

"You're Edward Masen?" Rosalie opened and closed her mouth before speaking again. Edward knew from her reaction that she had heard of him. "Wow... um, sorry. Bella doesn't live here anymore, she moved out a few days ago."

Edward sighed in defeat. "Are you her sister?" Rosalie nodded. "Please, can you tell me where she moved to? I need to find her... please?"

Rosalie looked at Edward. He had the same look on his face that Bella had on hers. Rose knew Bella would probably be mad for giving out her address, but she would have to get over it. Rose was her big sister and she always had her best interest at heart, even if Bella was too stubborn to see it.

"Come on in," Rosalie said.

Edward walked in the front door and watched as Rose scribbled something on a piece of paper. She walked over to Edward and handed him the paper. As Edward went to grab the paper from Rose, she pulled it back.

"Listen, Edward... Bella is my little sister. I've been caring for her since she was eleven years old and the last thing I want is to see her hurt."

"I'm not trying to hurt her," Edward stated. "I'm trying to make things right. I appreciate your concern, Rosalie, but I care about your sister. I really do."

"Well, you better because I'm risking my life giving you her address, so I would appreciate it if you make it worth my while."

"I will do my best," Edward said.

Rosalie looked at Edward and knew exactly what Bella meant when she said he was good looking; he definitely was. Rose could tell Edward was being sincere, so without further hesitation, she handed Edward the paper with Bella's address on it.

"She's at work," Rosalie told him. "She'll be home in about an hour."

"Thank you."

Edward left Rosalie's house and drove to Bella's apartment building. He parked his car and then walked into the building. He looked on the paper Rose had given him and saw that Bella's apartment was on the fourth floor. He took the elevator up and found her door. He knew she wasn't home yet, so he slid down the wall to the floor and pulled up his knees to his chest as he waited for her to come home.

(*)

Bella was tired. She had a long day at work and was looking forward to going home. After stopping at the market to get some groceries, Bella headed home. She leaned tiredly on the wall of the elevator as she rode up to her floor. Once on the fourth floor, Bella stepped off the elevator and struggled with her grocery bags and her purse to grip her keys. She lost hold of one bag and dropped it on the floor, the contents of her bag falling out.

"Shit," she hissed.

Bella knelt down and sat her other bag on the floor and started to pick up her fallen groceries.

Edward heard something drop from down the hall and looked to see Bella kneeling down picking up something that fell on the floor. He could see she was wearing purple scrubs and her hair was pulled up in a messy bun.

Edward stood to his feet and walked down the hall to where she was. His heart was pounding and he was sure she could hear it.

"Bella."

Bella looked up at the sound of her name and gasped when she saw Edward standing in front of her. He was wearing jeans that were hanging low on his hips and a white button-down shirt.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" she asked in confusion. Her heart started to pound in her chest. Edward didn't answer her, he knelt down to help her pick her groceries up and place them in her bag. "How did you know where I lived?"

Edward looked at her. Her brown eyes were full of shock. "I went to the office and pulled your HR file. I got your address, but when I got there, your sister told me you moved. She gave me your new address."

"Rose gave you my address?" Bella questioned. "Well, clearly she has no boundaries."

Bella stood to her feet, and before she could grab her repacked bag, Edward grabbed it.

"You haven't told me why you're here," Bella said.

"I need to talk to you, Bella," Edward stated. "Please... can I come in?"

Bella thought for a minute while looking at him. She then thought of Esme, and her asking Bella not to leave Edward alone. Bella nodded and moved around him to walk to her door. Bella unlocked the front door and walked into her apartment with Edward behind her.

Once inside, Bella kicked off her clogs and headed into the kitchen. Edward followed her while looking around her place. It was a nice size apartment with a huge living room, dining room, and kitchen. There was a long hallway off the kitchen that he assumed led to the bedroom and bathroom.

Edward placed the bag he was holding on the counter and let out a breath as he took Bella in. She was just so beautiful. He missed her. He missed her scent.

"This is a nice place," Edward said.

"Thanks, I like it," Bella said. "It was time I left Rose and Emmett to themselves."

"Your sister seems great."

"Yeah, she is, although she doesn't know when to back off."

Bella put her groceries away and then reached into the fridge and took out two bottles of water. She handed one to Edward.

"Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome," she replied.

"Bella, please... can we talk?"

"Sure," she sighed. "Let's go sit in the living room."

Edward followed Bella into her living room and they both took a seat on the couch. Edward raked his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. He needed to get right to the point. He needed to talk about something they both had been avoiding.

"We never got a chance to talk about... that kiss," he started.

Bella was stunned. She didn't want to hear how he had regretted it. It would break her heart to hear those words from his lips.

"Edward, we don't have to..."

"Yes we do," he stopped her. "Please, let me get this out."

Bella froze, but she knew she had no choice but to let him break her heart. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"I know I was an asshole as a boss. I know I was cocky and didn't really care to know too much about my employees. I was always so focused and getting my company off the ground was all I cared about. In doing that and having it be successful, I lost sight of a lot things. I closed myself off from feeling anything and I lived a life that was fueled by drive and status. By the time I was 30, I had millions in the bank and a company that was responsible for building some of the country's most well known skyscrapers. But at what cost?

"I was mad at you when you told me you were leaving... but when you put me in my place... I was surprised. No one has ever done that except for my mom... and after that day, I couldn't get you out of my mind.

"The day you left, I went to your desk and found this..." Edward paused and pulled out his leather wallet from his back pocket. He opened it and pulled out what he was looking for. When Bella saw her work ID in Edward's hand, she gasped. "I've had it since that day."

"But why?" Bella asked in total bewilderment.

"I guess it was a way of holding on to you," he admitted. "Like I said, you kind of stuck with me and I didn't want to let you go."

Bella felt her cheeks warm from Edward's comments. Edward then once again raked his hands though his hair. He leaned his elbows on his thighs and released a deep breath. He turned his head to look at her.

"That same day, I got a call from my father telling me there was nothing more to do for my mom and that she was coming home after a month in the hospital undergoing treatment. He told me a nurse was coming to the house to care for her. Never would I have thought when I came home, I'd find you there. I know I was cold to you and I'm so sorry for that.

"The night we kissed... Bella, I don't regret it. I know I made you think I did when I left and got drunk in Seth's bar, but I didn't. The truth is... it was the best kiss I ever had. I could still feel your lips on mine long after we parted. It's all I could think about and I wanted to do it... again."

"You did?" Bella asked, her brown eyes wide.

"Yes," he said breathless. "Bella, I am so sorry for so many things. I'm sorry for not knowing you type 125 words a minutes, I'm sorry for not knowing how I felt about you. And I am so sorry for running away that night and not kissing you again like I have wanted to. And I'm sorry for letting you leave my parents' house without telling you how I felt."

"Well, thank you for realizing I am a fast typer." She smiled, then her face grew serious. "Edward, I'm just as much to blame. I didn't tell you how I was feeling either. I left without telling you..."

"Shh," Edward said, placing his finger on her lips to silence her and then shook his head no. "None of it matters now. What matters is we're here now and I would really like to kiss you again. Can I kiss you, Bella?"

"Yes," Bella replied. "I have wanted you to kiss me again just as long."

"Good to know." Edward smiled.

Edward moved closer on the couch to Bella until their thighs were touching. He looked into her eyes, searching for any doubts; when he didn't see a single one, he leaned in closer. Bella licked her lips and then Edward's lips brushed against hers. It wasn't an eager kiss. It was slow and sensual. It was soft and warm. It was pure bliss. Edward didn't want to push things too far, so he pulled back. When he looked into Bella's eyes, all he saw was what he felt for her looking back at him... love.

"Bella..." he whispered. He pushed a stray piece of her hair behind her ear and then Bella reached up and touched his hand.

Bella then moved so she was as close to Edward as she could get... in his arms. Edward instantly wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. He buried his face in her shoulder, smelling her familiar vanilla scent.

"I'm so sorry it took me so long to get here," Edward said while still buried in her hair. "I was such a fool. I shut my heart down and I'm so sorry."

"Edward," Bella started. She then pulled back to look at him and then wiped his tears away. "Whatever happened at work was not anyone's fault. You were my boss, and while you might not have been very personal with your employees, I still liked working for you. So, none of that matters.

"When I came to care for your mother and realized she was your mother, yes we were both in shock to find each other there, but we got through it. When we kissed, I felt something so deep inside me, something I never felt before. Something I never wanted to feel with anyone else ever again. It was you, Edward— it was you who I wanted. And I think your mother saw it, too."

"She did," Edward said. "She knew even before I did. My mother always knew."

Edward leaned in and kissed Bella again, this time with more urgency. Bella opened her mouth to Edward and allow his tongue to meet hers. Edward groaned and pulled her closer to him.

"Edward..." Bella gasped. She pulled away and looked at him. "Please... stay— with me."

* * *

**A/N: Gah, my bad another cliffie, sorry! But at least they both know how the other feels now. There is some more story tot tell, so no fear. Don't we love Rose? I like writing a nicer Rose, that version of her is so rare. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and to Chandrakanta for her beta amazing-ness! **

**My group on FB is pretty amazing, pix from this story have been posted... Awish's Fanfiction. **

**I'm also on FB... RobKristen Love**

**and Twitter awish921**

**Thoughts on this chapter? Tell me. **

**XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone, thank you for patience for this update. As some of you know, we lost my stepdad a week ago. Things have been horrible lately, but I wanted to get this chapter out. I don't know when the next one will post, soon I hope, just need a little time. I hope you all understand. Okay, lets get back to these two... and whether or not Edward will stay...**

* * *

Chapter Ten

* * *

"What about your dinner?" Edward asked in between their kisses.

"It can wait," Bella replied, kissing his jawline. "Later... I'll make dinner later. Right now... god, Edward... please. I've wanted you for so long."

"Jesus, Bella," Edward sighed. "I want you so much. I've wanted you since you put me in my place in my office. I wanted to push you down on my desk and take you right there."

"Well, I don't have a desk in here... would you settle for my bed?"

"God damn," Edward hissed, kissing her again. He pulled back and grinned at her. "Lead the way."

Bella grinned back at him and then stood to her feet. She reached out her hand to Edward and he took it. Bella led him down the hall to her bedroom, before they got to the room. Edward's jaw dropped when Bella lifted her scrub shirt over her head and then untied the drawstring of her pants and stepped out of them, leaving her in her plum bra and matching lace boy shorts.

"Fuck, Bella, you're killing me," Edward groaned. She definitely was a firecracker. He looked at her body up and down as he stood in the doorway of her bedroom. Her breasts were amazing, her stomach flat and toned, and her legs... he always had a thing for her legs.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to touch me?" Bella asked from where she stood at the side of her bed.

"Are you baiting me, Miss Swan?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Bet your ass I am, Mr. Masen," she replied.

"Oh, you really shouldn't have said that."

Edward moved across the room, unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging it off in the process. When he got to Bella, he lunged for her and knocked her down on the bed, his body coming down on top of hers.

Then he once again crashed his lips to hers, kissing her hard and with so much passion. Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's neck, pulling him closer to her body. Edward reached for her bare thigh and groaned when he felt her silken skin for the first time. He hitched her leg over his thigh and rubbed her thigh.

Edward felt so much inside of him. Feelings that he never felt before. He broke the kiss and pulled Bella into his arms as he buried his face in her hair.

Bella felt a shift in his body and then she inhaled sharply when she felt wetness on her shoulder.

"Hey," she said, rubbing his back. "Edward, it's okay."

"I'm sorry," he declared through his tears "I want to be with you... you have no idea... but it all just hit me: my mom, my feelings for you. I don't know how to feel right now. I miss my mom so much, but I'm so happy here with you... I'm sorry."

Edward rolled off Bella and onto his back. He covered his eyes with his forearm, feeling completely defeated. Bella turned to her side and rose up on her elbow to look at Edward.

"Edward, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere; this doesn't have to happen tonight," she reassured him. "I promise, I'm not going anywhere."

Bella ran her hand up and down Edward's bare chest, hoping she was soothing him. His skin was so warm and he had just the right amount of chest hair that traveled down his toned stomach and disappeared into his jeans. Edward touched Bella's hand and relaxed some. He felt safe with her, he felt loved. He sighed in contentment as he thought about his mother and how this is what she wanted for him.

It's what he wanted for himself.

He wanted Bella.

A short while later, Edward had fallen asleep in Bella's bed and Bella quietly got up out of the bed and found his button-down shirt on the floor. She removed her bra and then slipped the shirt on and buttoned it up, leaving a few buttons undone. She looked at Edward's sleeping body one last time and then went into the kitchen.

As much as she wanted him, Bella knew Edward had a lot on his mind. He had just found his way to her after going through such a profound loss that she understood all too well. She was just happy he was there with her after all this time. She would wait for him; as long as he needed, she would wait. She would help him in any way he allowed her to. She would be there for him to lean on.

Bella opened her fridge and pulled out some eggs and bacon. She was moving the eggs around the pan when she felt strong arms around her.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," Edward said, holding her close.

"It's okay, you were exhausted."

"You look too fucking good in my shirt," Edward said, running his hands down Bella's sides. "And that smells amazing."

Bella turned around and gasped when she saw Edward had taken off his jeans and was standing in her kitchen in only his boxer briefs. She couldn't help but rake her eyes up and down his lean body, her eyes stopping at the bulge in his briefs.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, clearing her throat. She turned her attention back to the pan full of eggs.

"Starved."

"Can you get us some juice?" Bella asked.

"Sure."

Edward reached for two glasses and filled them with orange juice from the fridge. He took both glasses to the table and Bella followed with two full plates of food.

Edward sat down across from Bella and began to eat the meal she had prepared for them.

"You are such a good cook, Bella. This is delicious."

"Glad you like it, but it's just eggs."

Edward smiled, and after taking a few more bites, he lowered his fork and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"Bella, I'm really sorry about earlier. I'm sorry I turned into an emotional fool."

"Edward, please stop." Bella looked up at him. "You just lost your mother. You've been through a lot—even the strongest of men can stumble and fall—and that's okay."

"I just don't want you to think I didn't want to... I want to—badly," he said with a grin.

"I want to, too," she replied. "But we have time; like I told you, I'm not going anywhere."

"Neither am I," Edward said. "There is no one else in this world that I want to be with."

"So, we're doing this then?" Bella asked, looking in his green eyes. "I mean... we're—I mean..."

"Bella... it's been a long ass time since I've really wanted to be with a woman. I mean longer than one night or two. I was content with just empty sex and leaving my heart at the door, but then you happened. You're the first woman that I want to share my life with, to give my cold heart to so you can warm it up... so—if you'll have me, then yes... we're doing this."

"It's strange, it seems like yesterday I was so scared to talk to you in the office. You were my boss and now you're here half naked in my apartment."

"Was I really that bad?"

"You were kind of... intimidating. That was just your way, it didn't make you a bad boss," Bella admitted. "But I was always attracted to you from the first minute I met you."

"Really, you were?" Edward questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"I was," Bella smiled. "You are devastatingly handsome, Edward." Bella then blushed and lowered her head as she pushed her uneaten eggs around on her plate.

"Truth?" Edward asked, getting her attention.

"Please," Bella replied, looking back up at him. The way he was looking at her made Bella tingle between her legs. She squeezed her thighs together.

"The first thing I noticed about you were your long legs. I thought about what they'd feel like wrapped around me. And that day you came into my office to tell me you were leaving... damn, your legs were so fucking sexy that I..." Edward paused, "...was so hard. That's why I never stood up from my desk."

"My legs, huh?" Bella questioned. She got up from her chair and moved around the table to where Edward sat. She sat down on his lap and crossed her legs. "You mean these legs?"

Edward looked down at her crossed legs on his lap. His shirt that she wore had ridden up to her upper thighs, exposing most of her legs. Edward inhaled sharply as his hand grazed her thigh and then ran down the length of it to her knee and then down her calf. When he reached her ankle, his hand came back up her legs.

"Oh yeah, those legs," Edward groaned. "So soft. I could touch them all night."

"What else do you want to touch, Edward?" Bella breathed, the air thickening between them.

"Well..." Edward moved his hand up her stomach. "I want to touch... your amazing breasts. I want to feel them in my hands." Edward moved his hand up to her left breast and palmed it through the shirt she wore, making Bella moan. Edward moaned when he felt she had taken off her bra and then began to kiss her neck as he spoke. "I want to touch your... wet pussy." Edward moved his hand under the shirt and groaned when he felt her lace panties. He pushed the fabric to the side and touched her flesh for the first time. "So wet... fuck, I want to taste you here, too."

Bella could feel Edward's erection, hard and throbbing under her ass. While Edward kept his fingers between her legs, he found Bella's mouth and kissed her hard. He drove his tongue in her mouth and they both moaned. Edward withdrew his fingers and then gripped Bella's hips, moving her so she was now straddling hm. As Edward returned his mouth to hers, he went to work on unbuttoning the buttons of his designer shirt that Bella wore. After he was finished, he spread the material open and licked his lips when Bella's pert breasts were revealed to him. Edward cupped one breast and then lowered his head so he could take the other in his mouth.

"Edward..." Bella hissed, raking her fingers through his hair.

"Shouldn't we go on a date before we do this?" Edward asked breathlessly while still kissing Bella's beasts.

Edward continued to suck on her nipple and then he switched to the other, giving it equal attention.

"Ah, god," Bella moaned. "Yes... a date, we should... ah... go on one... but after. You can take me out after we do this."

"Do you want to stop, Bella?" Edward asked as he tore himself away from Bella's breasts. "I'll stop if you want me to. I will."

"Edward... I don't want you to stop. I do want to go out with you. I want to be your girl, but right now, god help me, I want you to fuck me."

Edward looked in her eyes, and when he saw all that he needed, Edward gripped her hips and stood to his feet keeping her legs wrapped around him. As he carried her back to the bedroom, Bella kissed and sucked on Edward's neck, tasting his skin.

When Edward got to Bella's bed, he laid her down and moved so he was on top of her between her inviting legs.

"I want to touch you everywhere," Edward said in her mouth. "I want to make you come... I want you, Bella. Right here, right now. I need to be inside you."

"Yes... oh god, Edward. Please."

Bella leaned up and pushed Edward to his back so she was once again straddling him. Bella held her shirt closed as she looked down at Edward as he rested his hand on her thigh. Bella grinned as she parted the shirt and then slid it off her body, leaving her topless on top of Edward.

"Fuck," Edward hissed. His hand reached up and once again cupped Bella's breasts. Bella moaned and threw her head back. Edward sat up and held her close to him as he sucked on her nipples and licked her soft skin.

Edward then rolled them so he was again between her legs. The remainder of their clothing was shed and Edward settled himself back between Bella's legs as he kissed her. Bella looked down at Edward and gasped when she saw his long thick cock for the first time. She reached out and stroked him with her small hand.

"Ah, fuck... Bella, you're going to make me come," Edward said, moving her hand away from him. "I want to come inside you."

"Shit," Bella hissed. "Yes, Edward, please."

Edward leaned back down to kiss her and they both moaned when the tip of Edward's dick grazed Bella's center. Edward reached down between them to grasp himself. Just as he was about to guide himself inside, he held himself back.

"Wait," Edward said, backing up. "Do we need..."

"I'm on the pill and it's been some time for me," Bella answered.

"I've been tested and I'm clean, Bella, but I'll wear a condom if you want me to. I'll do anything you want me to."

"I trust you, Edward," Bella replied, touching his face. "And right now, I just want to feel you inside me. I trust you."

Edward grinned and then guided himself into her slick body. Bella gasped from the initial stab she felt, but then she cried out when Edward pushed all the way in, leaving her in nothing but pleasure.

"Bella... you feel—oh fuck. So good," Edward growled.

"Edward..."

Edward thrusts became more steady as Bella moved with him. She gripped his biceps for leverage and moaned with each thrust.

As Edward moved inside Bella, he looked in her eyes and he saw his entire world, his whole heart looking back at him.

"Bella, I love you," Edward said in her ear, "so fucking much."

"I love you, too, Edward," Bella replied. "You feel so good... Edward, please don't stop. So close."

"Yes, Bella... I need you to come. I want to feel you explode all over me. Let me feel you."

"Oh good," Bella cried out. Edward reached down between their joined bodies and rubbed Bella's clit, making her cry out. "Edward..." Bella's body rocked as he felt her orgasm rip through her.

"That's it, baby," Edward said, continuing to rub her clit. Once she relaxed again, his thrusts became more urgent. He was so hard inside of her and he need to come. He thrust deep as he pulled Bella towards him by her hips.

Edward let out a groan as he released everything he had inside of her. He pumped a few more times as he emptied the last drop and then collapsed on top of Bella. His breathing was labored and both of them were slick with sweat.

"Jesus Christ," Edward sighed as he rolled off Bella. "That was... god damn."

Bella giggled from Edward's reaction. She felt the exact same way. After she caught her breath, she turned to her side and looked at Edward. The words they had said to each other in the middle of their lovemaking came back to her.

"Did we just say what I think we said to each other?" she asked. She looked down at his chest and played with his hair.

Edward turned his head to look at her, knowing exactly what she was referring to.

"I think we did," Edward replied. He then moved off his back and once again pushed Bella to her back. He turned her head to look at him and then he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you, Bella."

Bella smiled and ran her hands through Edward's hair. "I love you, too," she said. "I am so in love with you, it hurts."

Edward leaned down and kissed her again and then he pulled back. "Wow, we really did do things a little backwards. We've gotten together, had sex, and said I love you for the first time all in the same night." Bella laughed and buried her face in Edward's chest. "Seriously, Bella, tonight was amazing, but I really do want to take you out on a date."

"That sounds nice, Edward, I'd like that very much," Bella said. "And as far as doing things backwards, maybe we did, but who cares. This is us, Edward. You and me and that's all that matters."

"I wish my mom could have seen us together." Edward sighed.

"She did," Bella stated. "She knew this would happen before we did. She saw enough to know that this would happen."

"I guess you're right," Edward agreed. Edward leaned up and over, causing Bella to move to her back. Edward looked down at her and brushed her hair off her face. "I know I have said it before, but, Bella... thank you. Thank you for taking care of my mom, of my dad, and of me. I'm not sure we would have survived any of it had it not been for you."

"You're welcome, Edward," Bella said. She reached up and wiped away a stray tear from Edward's eye. "I'm glad I got to know your mom, even if it was just for a short time. I came to love her. I came to love all of you."

Edward leaned down and softly kissed Bella's lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. A short time later, sleep took them both over as they lay in each other's arms, finally feeling some kind of peace.

* * *

**A/N: A collective AWWWW I'm sure. I hope that was worth the wait. I have posted a sexy pic from this chapter on my FB group, Awish's Fanfiction. Check it out. **

**Thanks again and always to my beta, Chandrakanta. **

**And again, I'm not sure when I'm going to post the next update. It will be soon, just not sure when. I'm still dealing with some things and trying to be there for my Mom, so soon, I promise. **

**Okay so please tell me your thoughts, it will make me feel better.**

**XOXO**


End file.
